


Jailbait

by rudbeckia



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Betrayal of Trust, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, implied dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever lied to your friends about a relationship that makes you feel guilty?<br/>Justified your behaviour to yourself to make yourself feel better because "they wouldn't understand"?<br/>Hmm. </p><p>Carlos starts a new school at an awkward time. He is almost seventeen, sent to live with a friend of the family in a very strange town. His classmates seem nice and the teachers are okay. There's Mr Peters, you know, the woodshop teacher? And Mr Harlan who teaches cooking, but Carlos's favourite lesson, after science of course, is Drama.<br/>Could that be anything to do with Mr Palmer the drama teacher?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether later chapters are T or M rated so I'm going for M.

Carlos followed his tutor, a few paces behind. You couldn't just walk with a teacher and talk, right? Not on your first day in a new school? He was at a disadvantage. First, he had moved to the area without his closest family and had to enter a new high school as a sixteen year old. Second, he was starting mid-term. Everyone except him knew what to do and where to go.

"Carlos? This is our form room. It's my teaching room. You come here first thing every morning and if you need anything, you know, you can usually find me here. You can hang out here if you want to study but don't play with the tools. I'll hand you over to a couple other students and they'll look after you until you find your way around. How does that sound?"  
Carlos blinked a few times. "Uh, fine, I guess."  
"Great. So, I'm Mr Peters, you know, the wood-shop teacher. Someone tells me you're a science feller, that so?"  
Carlos smiled. "I do like science, Mr Peters. And drama."  
"Great! There's a drama club. Mr Palmer runs it. He's the drama teacher." Mr Peters held the door for Carlos. He waved two boys over. One of them got up while the other slouched. "Jake, this is Carlos. He's following the same timetable as you fellers. Look after him, willya?"  
Jake smiled a little and nodded. "Hi Carlos, I'm Jake and that's Marcus." Jake pointed, Carlos looked, Marcus glanced up, waved and looked down at his books again. Jake laughed. "Come on, sit with us and tell Marcus all about yourself. He loves stories."

Carlos followed Jake and sat opposite Marcus. Marcus waved a hand at him.  
"Hi. Welcome, or whatever. I'm Marcus, that's Jake. Jake likes to make himself useful. Don't you, Jake?"  
Marcus smiled at Jake. Jake kept his face impassive and nodded. "I help Marcus out." Jake started packing Marcus's books into a backpack and hoisted it onto his shoulder. "There are no school bells here, Carlos. Mr Peters, you know the form tutor, lets us go when we're ready."  
Marcus sniggered. "Are you ready, Carlos? Are you ready for Night Vale Community High School?"  
Carlos frowned. "I guess I will find out."

Carlos tailed Marcus, who followed Jake all day. Carlos observed. He took part in lessons, answering when asked but not volunteering any more than necessary. He watched Jake and Marcus interact. They always sat together. Jake read to Marcus, murmuring with a bookmark defining each line he read, and wrote for him. Jake gave his own books scant attention. 

In Math, Jake spoke to Marcus, Marcus replied and Jake wrote, neat formulas on Marcus's page, rapid scribbles on his own.  
In English, Jake read to Marcus, Marcus followed the words on the page. When the teacher asked questions about the text, Marcus answered confidently. Jake listened to Marcus and wrote, occasionally adding a sentence to his own page. The teacher told Jake off, maybe if he spent less time chatting to his friend he would get better grades. 

In Chemistry, the teacher handed out written instructions, reminded the class that it was a practical assessment today and they should work in their usual pairs. She noticed Carlos and offered him the option of joining a group and observing. Marcus waved him over. Jake read out the instructions, Carlos fetched equipment and Marcus watched as he set it up. While they worked, the boys had a chance to chat quietly.  
Carlos turned on the Bunsen burner and started heating water. He glanced at Marcus. "Marcus, can I ask you a personal question?"  
"Mmm yeah, whatever." Marcus rolled his eyes at Jake. Carlos was busy measuring chemicals into boiling tubes.  
"Can you read and write?"  
Jake and Marcus stared at each other for a moment. Marcus shook his head. Jake answered. "Course he can. We just get better grades if we read out to each other and I do the writing."  
"Oh. Okay." Carlos measured the temperature of the water and turned off the Bunsen burner. He held the beaker rim by his fingertips to transfer it to the mat on the desk. The teacher laughed and said something like _hey, new guy's a proper scientist! Remember, kids, hot glass looks exactly the same as cold glass._  
Carlos plopped the two boiling tubes of chemicals into the beaker of water, waited two minutes, mixed them and timed the reaction. He called out the result and Marcus wrote it down. Carlos watched him write. He held the pencil awkwardly, slowly formed the numbers with Jake's hand on his shoulder. Jake scowled at Carlos. Carlos sighed.  
"Look, I was just curious. It's fine if you want Jake to do all that stuff, I don't really care and I won't tell anyone."  
Marcus shrugged and handed the pencil and notebook to Jake. "Thank fuck. I'm not, y'know, stupid. Writing and reading just not my thing. Mom wanted to send me away to some special school for _people like me_ but Dad said I should stay. Jake's been my assistant since I came here."  
"Great." Carlos smiled. "So Jake can write the results, I'll do the experiment and you can go rinse the glassware. It is a very important scientific task so don't be insulted." Marcus looked shocked. Jake laughed. Marcus punched Jake lightly but did as Carlos asked. Carlos turned to Jake. "Don't your grades take a hit?"  
Jake nodded. "I guess, but it doesn't matter. Marcus's dad promised he'd pay for my college place wherever Marcus goes so I can help him through college then they're gonna give me a job as Marcus's PA when he takes his place with the family firm."  
"What if you fall out?" Carlos started heating the water-bath up again.  
Marcus reached between Jake and Carlos to put two clean boiling tubes on the desk. "Hah. We do, but we always kiss and make up." Marcus leaned close to Carlos's ear. "That's not a figure of speech."  
Jake laughed and pretended to warm his hands at the glow from Carlos's face.

At lunch, Jake introduced Carlos to a few more people. Carlos struggled to remember names, said little for fear of saying something wrong and fretted about maybe coming over as arrogant or distant. Carlos sat with his sandwiches, listening to the group chatter but unable to join in. An older girl addressed him.  
"Hi, I'm Dana. Jake said you started today. What are you doing here? I mean, we hardly ever get new people!"  
Carlos shrugged. "Oh, I moved to live with my aunt. She's not really my aunt, she's a friend of my parents. They thought it best if I finish my education here."  
"Oh." Dana frowned. "Well, we're glad to have you. You going to join drama club? Mr Palmer is always looking out for new talent."  
Carlos brightened. "Yes! I want to join. Will it be okay? I mean, you all must be in the middle of rehearsals for something. I could help out behind the scenes."  
Dana laughed. "You can do that and more. We put on a show every second Friday. We write it ourselves. We can write you in, can't we, Kevin?" The smiling boy sitting beside Dana smiled even wider and nodded. "This is Kevin," Dana explained. "He usually fronts the show but he lost his voice. Throat spiders, nasty ones too. Mr Palmer stepped in at the last minute but his voice is weird so we had to change the script a bit. The show is called _Welcome to--"_  
Dana's voice almost got lost in the chorus from everyone around the table.  
_"--Desert Bluffs!"_

After lunch, Jake escorted Carlos to the cooking room then jogged off to join Marcus. Carlos stopped just inside the door.  
"Come in, sonny, you must be Carlos. I am Mr Harlan." The teacher turned and boomed at the class. "Someone move up, make room for the new kid!" Mr Harlan laughed as four spaces appeared in the tiered benches. "Oh you get to pick. Lucky you."  
Carlos looked at the class. Three of the spaces were being patted invitingly by neighbouring students. One remained ignored by a surly dark-haired girl who stared and scowled. Carlos sat beside her and she sighed and huffed. When Mr Harlan turned away laughing, she hissed, _Why not go sit beside one of those flippy-haired success stories?_  
Carlos hissed back, _"Because they looked at me like I was dessert. You looked at me like you'd rather chew on a wasp."_ The girl snorted out a giggle.

During a lesson in which Carlos learned to fabricate a meal from a selection of random ingredients, he discovered that the girl's name was Maureen, she was fourteen and so were the rest of the students. Carlos asked Mr Harlan why he was in this class. Mr Harlan was honest.  
"Sonny, your aunt said you need to learn to cook for yourself because your mom looked after you real well. All the other cooking classes clash with science. So you can learn with this lot. Don't be fooled by their relative youth compared to your mature sixteen years, they all know exactly what to do to turn a pig into a pie."  
Carlos shuddered. "Um, Mr Harlan? I'm vege--"  
"Oh glowing clouds, Carlos, it's a figure of speech. Look, you did okay today although your knife-work was sloppy, and it's good to see Maureen work with someone for a change. Next week bring a recipe and some ingredients and you can cook something you might want to eat." The teacher's eyes strayed over Carlos's curls. "Also bring a cap or a hairnet."

Sooner than Carlos expected, it was the end of the last lesson of the day. He let Maureen boss him around until their bench was pristine. The bell rang and the class filed out. Maureen frowned at Carlos. He sighed.  
"What did I do wrong this time? You were on my back all afternoon."  
Maureen laughed. "I gave you instructions on how to make something you could eat without poisoning yourself. I was just going to warn you that all those nice girls who moved up and flipped their hair at you when you came in won't want to talk to you if you keep working with me. So if you plan on asking any of them out, find another seat next week."  
Carlos's mouth formed a perfect _O_ and he stopped, wide eyed. "Maureen, you think they, um, liked me? I mean, they're fourteen and I'm sixteen and wouldn't that be a bit weird? I dunno, and besides I'm... I'm not..." Carlos sighed. "Whatever. Look I don't mean to be rude about fourteen year old girls because you're one and I think you're nice, well, not _nice_ exactly, more... impressive. Yeah, that. But the thing about fourteen year old girls is that I don't want to go out with one."  
Maureen laughed. "Thanks, I think I heard a compliment in there." She skipped a couple of steps away, looked back. "Carlos? Want me to introduce you to some fourteen year old boys?"  
Carlos felt his face flush for the second time that day. "Maureen! Absolutely not!" Maureen laughed.  
"I'd love to stay and tease you some more but I gotta be somewhere. You know where you need to go to get out of this hellhole?"  
"Can you point me at the theatre for drama club?"  
Maureen raised her eyebrows. "Can do better than that! Follow me!"

Carlos walked into the theatre behind Maureen. A disembodied, deep, smooth voice asked Maureen to go to the machine in the staffroom and get coffee for everyone. She rolled her eyes and stepped aside, turned and stamped back out of the theatre. Carlos looked around to see Jake, Marcus, Dana, Kevin and a few other students he had seen but not spoken with yet. Dana did introductions. Carlos said _Hi_ to Leann, who ran the student magazine, Hiram, who was apparently real good with voices, and a few younger students in dance kit, who all claimed to be called "Erika". Dana explained, "Josie's dance club shares the theatre. It is usually not a problem but sometimes Mr Palmer gets annoyed and refuses to acknowledge the Erikas, throws them out."

The voice called out from the speakers again, to announce that the new microphone worked just fine, then a crackle and a click silenced it. Carlos stared at the stage as a man stepped out from behind the dark purple curtain. The man looked over and smiled.  
"Oh good you're all here. Is Maureen back yet? No? Oh well, we can start without her. Dana, did you alter the script for the next show to include... Hello!" The man jumped down from the stage to the varnished wooden floor. "You must be Carlos, the new student. I am Mr Palmer, the drama teacher. I hear you are a scientist?"  
Carlos tried not to smile too wide. "Yes, that is what I am, at least, what I will be one day. A scientist."  
"Oh? Neat! Well, I think Dana added you to the cast so do you want to come up on stage with us all and see how it feels up there?" Mr Palmer did not wait for a reply. "Kevin, how is your voice? Recovered enough for a read through?" Kevin shook his head and tightened his lips into a line that only briefly hid his smile. "Oh well. Will you be fit for Friday? Who do you want to do a read through with you?" Kevin smiled and pointed. "Okay! Carlos, up on stage to get a feel for the place then read Kevin's part. Dana, what are you laughing about?"  
Carlos took the script offered by Kevin and scanned it while Dana and Kevin smirked at one another. He stopped at the third page. "Uh, Mr Palmer, I can't read this. I really can't."  
The teacher frowned and read his own copy, rolling his eyes. "Okay. Your character _Carlos the scientist_ doesn't have any lines in this script so you can sit here for now. Kevin, on stage please, I will read your part myself."

Carlos sat transfixed as Mr Palmer smiled down at him from the stage and spoke lines about _perfect hair_ and _fell in love instantly._


	2. After Hours

Cecil waved at his friends and colleagues across the bar and wove his way to their table. He shook hands with John and accepted a quick arm-squeeze from Earl. The cooking teacher smiled. “Got your usual.”  
Cecil sat. “Thanks. Anyone else coming tonight?”  
John shrugged. Cecil sipped his drink and set it down again. “Your new kid’s a real hit with the drama club. They insisted on writing a part for him straight away. It’s kinda sweet.”  
John laughed. “Yeah. First day I put him with the Vansten boy and his entourage. He fit right in. You met the new feller, Harlan?”  
“Huh? Yeah, sticks out in cooking class. Whose idea was it to put a sixteen year old boy in with my fourteen year olds? I swear half the class think he’s a god. Even in an apron and a hair-net. At least young Maureen isn’t impressed. You know, the…uh… forthright kid? New boy walks in, half the girls and a couple of the boys immediately make space for him and he snubs them all, goes and sits with the grumpy kid in the corner. I don't think he even noticed.”  
Cecil laughed. “But can he cook?”  
Earl smiled. “He won’t starve in a world that contains microwave ovens and ready meals.” John frowned.  
“He’s a real good scientist according to his previous school. Ain’t cooking just chemistry?”  
“Ha! Other way round, John.”  
Cecil laughed. “There are no science teachers here to argue with you. Come on, there must be something else to talk about other than school.”

The three teachers stared at their drinks.

"So, why'd he come here?" Earl waited for speculation.  
John shrugged again. "Dunno, something about being sent to live with an aunt. I guess trouble at his old place. His records are very carefully bland. You know, none of that gushing _model student_ crap that makes you think they're trying too hard to be nice, but nothing bad mentioned either. Reckon he did something big and they hushed it up."  
Cecil laughed. "Like blow up a science lab? Maybe he did a lot of little things, some kind of _last straw_ scenario."  
John shook his head. "There would be stuff on his record. No, I think it was something big."  
Earl added, "Perhaps it was nothing. Perhaps he just moved here because he wanted to."

The trio sniggered into their glasses and made a bet as to what it was and who would find out first.

John finished his second drink. "Sorry to be a lightweight, guys, but I got a crapton of technical drawings to mark. See you all Monday."  
Earl and Cecil said goodbye to John.  
"Another?" Earl raised an eyebrow at Cecil. The drama teacher shook his head.  
"No, I have scripts and cast for the summer variety show to review. I should look out for a part for Carlos, make him feel included."  
Earl grinned. "Thought young Kevin was your protégé? Got a new teacher's pet?"  
Cecil frowned. "Earl! That's just wrong! He's got potential, that's all. Good sense of timing. I think he'd be good in comedy. Kevin's more of a..."  
"Creep? I can't stand that kid. You should see the ingredients he brings for cooking. I swear they were still part of some poor animal half an hour before the lesson."  
"Earl! That's... actually I know what you mean. Dana keeps him in line but when she's not around... Ugh. Josie hates him. Something about him upsetting the Erikas."  
"Huh, probably showed them his sausage."  
" _Earl!_ Okay, I am going home to forget about this inappropriate conversation." Cecil and Earl both stood up giggling. Earl patted Cecil's arm.  
"Walk ya home?"  
"Not tonight honey, I meant it about having to work."


	3. Faking It

Carlos settled in easily to his new school. The drama club members became his friends and his science classmates soon realised that having Carlos in their group meant experiments ran smoothly and finished early, allowing time for additional investigations, like _hey, does this burn?_ Jake and Marcus encouraged Carlos to entertain their teacher with his repertoire of science jokes as a distraction so that they could swap papers halfway through tests without getting caught. Carlos was not happy the first time Jake suggested it.  
"But it's cheating! You do all the work, twice, and Marcus gets a good grade for nothing!"  
Jake sighed. "It's fine, I like doing stuff for Marcus. Anyway, he does know the answers. You ask him!"  
Carlos did. After the test he grilled Marcus, and Marcus answered competently. Carlos asked a question that had been bugging him then worked it out for himself.  
"Why not tell the teachers you can't read and get them to assign you a reader? There's a kid in my cooking class always has a teaching assistant with her... Oh. I see. You don't want a teacher hanging around you all the time. Hah!"  
Marcus elaborated. "Mmm yeah, there's that, also I do not want to be sent for extra reading lessons when I could be learning Official History and Conversational Sumerian and y'know, whatever."  
Jake laughed. "And you want to spend all your time sitting next to me, sweetie, isn't that right?"  
Carlos rolled his eyes, felt heat rising up his neck and walked away from the sound of Marcus sniggering. 

At drama club rehearsal, Kevin and Dana wrote Carlos a brief speaking part where he had to pretend to be _testing for materials_ then panic about his results. He complained.  
"Dana did you write this bit? Can I change it so I say that I am testing for, I dunno, radioactivity or something? Makes more sense that way. It's real ambiguous as it is."  
Dana smiled. "That's deliberate. Trust me, it will make just as little sense to our audience if you make it scientifically accurate like your jokes."  
Carlos frowned. "Oh. I see. Uh, are you poking fun at me?"  
Dana widened grinned at him. "No, of course not. I'm poking fun at the audience."  
"Oh. That's mean, Dana darling!" Kevin slipped an arm around Dana's shoulders but she shrugged him off. "Mr P won't like that at all. So, Carlos, what do you think of our drama teacher?"  
Carlos stammered something undecipherable and studied his script, flicking the corner of the stapled pages with his thumbnail. Kevin laughed loud but spoke quietly.  
"Hey Dana, I think he _likes_ the teacher! Carlos, you going to ask Mr P for private rehearsal time?"  
Carlos hid his face behind his script and shook his head. He turned away and walked out of the theatre, straight into Mr Palmer. The drama teacher smiled. "Oops! Carlos, would you go backstage and tell Marcus and Jake they're needed in the theatre now?"  
Carlos nodded, grateful for the excuse to escape up the stairs that led to the narrow changing area behind the stage. He flicked on the low-watt light, gaped, apologised and flicked the switch off again before leaving. He sat on the steps, replaying the sight of Marcus and Jake, Jake's lips on Marcus's neck and his hands inside Marcus's shirt, Marcus's hand down... The door swished open, disturbing his thoughts.  
"Heh, warn us next time?" Marcus ruffled Carlos's hair on his way past. Jake apologised.  
"Sorry, that probably wasn't what you expected to see." He shrugged. "Is it a problem? We don't make you feel left out or anything, do we?"  
Carlos bent his knees up a little more to hide the bulge in his clothing. "No, it's fine. You two joke around all the time but I didn't realise it was more than that. You're kinda cute together. Tell Mr P I'll be there in a minute."  
Carlos suppressed images of the same scene with two very different actors. He sat perfectly still until Maureen came out to yell at him for not being on stage.

Kevin's voice seemed to have recovered. He read from his script fluently and with a wide grin plastered over his face. Carlos followed Dana's directions and ran on from the side pointing a model Geiger-Muller tube at Kevin, peering at the meter it was attached to, tutting and shaking his head. Mr Palmer laughed. "Carlos? Nice entrance. For Friday's show, can you borrow a lab-coat? I'm sure Roch... I mean Dr Esposito would lend you one." Mr Palmer looked around. "MAUREEN! Oh there you are. Can you go tell Marcus and Jake up in the lighting booth that for the next run-through I want them to keep a spot on Kevin as usual but be ready to pick out Carlos and follow him with a smaller one?" 

Maureen scowled and ran out of the theatre. A few minutes later there was a scream and a giggle and the centre spotlight came on. Mr Palmer rolled his eyes as Dana and Kevin sniggered. "Okay, Kevin, Carlos, back to the start please."

Later that week, in a corner of the busy cafeteria, Dana and Kevin sniggered over their script. Marcus raised his head and smiled at them. "What you up to? Is the next show, like, a comedy or whatever?"  
Kevin laughed. "We think it's funny. Dunno if we want to tell you though. You might get jealous that we're giving Carlos a bigger part than you ever get."  
Dana chipped in. "Carlos has a sense of humour, right?"  
Marcus glanced at Jake. "Sure he has. Heh."  
Jake grinned. "Mmhmm, that joke he told about Mercedes Benzene made the teacher laugh at least. Anyway, we're fine doing technical support up in the lighting booth."  
Kevin sniggered. "Is that what it's called these days?"  
Dana poked Kevin in the ribs. "I want to talk to Maureen. See you later." 

The show on Friday went well. Carlos played the bewildered scientist part to Kevin's suave radio presenter while Maureen and Dana supported as Kevin's intern and his boss. The audience of students and staff laughed, mostly in the right places. Afterwards, Mr Palmer congratulated Carlos and Maureen on their successful first performances. Dana play-punched Maureen on the shoulder.  
"Told ya _grumpy intern_ would work. See you Monday, I have more ideas for your character."  
Maureen grinned at Dana. "That was fun. Thanks, Dana."  
Kevin sauntered up to Carlos and flung an arm around his shoulders. Carlos froze.  
"Hey there friend! Can't wait for Monday's rehearsal. I think you will be just blown away by the next script. It sure made me smile when I wrote it!"  
Carlos spun away from Kevin's touch. "Oh? I guess you will find out on Monday."  
"Okay! You have a nice weekend, now."  
"Uh, and you. Bye!"  
Carlos left the theatre, returned the borrowed lab-coat and went home.

=================

Monday came round again quickly. Carlos grinned at Jake and Marcus, laughed when they made a show of sliding further apart. He leaned over the scored wooden workbench and murmured, "guys, I don't care. You can hold hands under the table all you like."  
Marcus sniggered. "You sure you won't get, mmm yeah, jealous, or whatever? I mean Jake's real handsome and I'm quite a catch."  
Carlos shook his head. "Sorry Jake, sorry Marcus, I just don't think of either of you that way."  
Jake put on a hurt expression. "I guess we're not your type." Marcus laughed.  
"Mmm yeah, we're wa-a-ay too young."  
Carlos felt his stomach flutter and his mouth dry up. "What do you mean?"  
Jake grinned. "Come on, it's real obvious. You got a crush."  
Marcus leaned close and whispered, "on the lovely mister P."  
Carlos pushed his stool back, half stood, prepared to deny it, but sighed, shrugged and sat down again. "Yeah. Ugh. Please don't make a big deal out of this."

Jake and Marcus didn't make even a small deal out of Carlos's condition other than nudging and giggling when Mr P entered the theatre behind Carlos and made him jump and blush. Dana came in with Maureen and Leann in tow, followed by Kevin. Kevin carried a box.  
"Next show's scripts, people, still warm from the copier." Kevin wheezed out the words and handed scripts to everyone who needed them. "Sorry, throat spiders are back."  
Mr Palmer rolled his eyes. "Again, Kevin? Who do you want to read your part this time?"  
Kevin held his script out to Marcus. Marcus folded his arms and stared at him. Jake reached for it but Mr Palmer took the script from Kevin instead.  
"No, I need you two listening and watching and making notes on what lighting effects we need. I'll read your part, Kevin."  
Kevin shrugged and smiled at Dana. Dana stared back, eyes wide open and mouth slack.

Carlos reddened as he scanned for his lines.  
"Kevin? this is a bit... um... I don't know if I can do this part."  
Kevin shrugged, whispered hoarsely, "but it's a great plot line."  
Mr Palmer leafed through his copy, leaning over to see which page was causing Carlos's concern. He frowned. "Huh. I think it works okay. Carlos, what's the problem? Your character goes on a date with Kevin's character. You have to act, fake kiss. Have you never done that?"  
Carlos frowned and shook his head. "No. I never had a part like this before."  
"Oh. Okay, time for an acting lesson." Mr Palmer looked around. "Kevin, pair up with Carlos. You might as well rehearse this together. Everyone else, pair up." Kevin pointed at his throat. Mr Palmer shrugged. "I know, but you are not actually going to kiss so Carlos should be in no danger of catching throat spiders from you." Somewhere behind Carlos, Dana sniggered and pulled a face at Kevin. Maureen sat on the tiered seating and refused to participate on grounds of _I'm FOURTEEN and I think kissing's GROSS!_  
Mr Palmer laughed. "That's fine, Maureen. You can be judge. Most convincing couple wins. Okay, Marcus and Jake, care to demonstrate?"

Marcus giggled, Jake blushed. Mr Palmer gave a commentary for the benefit of the assembled club members. "Okay, if you actually want to be an actor you just have to get over your embarrassment and kiss your on-stage love interest. It's not real. But here we'll do the kiss-my-thumb method. Watch, Marcus puts a hand on Jake's cheek, thumb over his lips. Marcus leans in, back to the audience and kisses his own thumb. Jake, put your arms around Marcus, great! That's real convincing, from certain angles. Oh! Um, okay. Dana and Leann are demonstrating... um, thank you ladies, that was convincing from every angle."

The fake couples fake kissed until it started to feel ordinary. Carlos relaxed and the flame in his cheeks died down. Mr Palmer called for a read-through. At the point where Kevin the radio presenter and Carlos the scientist were supposed to kiss, Kevin held Carlos's head, moved his thumb at the last second and planted a real kiss on his lips instead. Carlos pushed Kevin off and ran from the theatre.

Maureen ran after Carlos. She returned a few minutes later to say that Carlos had shut himself in Mr Palmer's office and refused to come out. Mr Palmer left Kevin to face the fury of his fellow drama club members. Dana and Marcus were yelling in his face while Jake and Maureen prevented Kevin from backing away. Mr Palmer went to find Carlos. His office door was locked. Mr Palmer knocked gently.  
"Carlos? You in there?"  
A slight scuffling noise betrayed Carlos's presence.  
"That was a horrible thing Kevin did."  
Silence.  
"Can I come in?"  
Another scuffle and a click. Mr Palmer opened the door and peered in. Carlos sat in the tatty armchair behind the door with his feet up, hugging his knees. He had been crying.  
"Oh! Oh you poor thing. Here." Mr Palmer went in and closed the door again. He rummaged in a drawer and produced a packet of paper tissues. Carlos took one and wiped his face, blew his nose.  
"You okay?" Carlos shook his head. Mr Palmer sighed. "He should not have done that but it was just a stage-kiss. He was probably just messing with you." Carlos mumbled something. "I didn't catch that, sorry."  
Carlos took another paper tissue, blew his nose again and coughed.  
"I never kissed anyone before. First kiss is supposed to mean something, right? Not..."  
Mr Palmer reached a hand out and patted Carlos's arm. "Oh, no. No, no that doesn't count at all. It wasn't real." Carlos sighed and looked up at his teacher. "Carlos, if it's any consolation, when I left the theatre Dana and Marcus looked like they were going to hit him while Jake and Maureen stopped him escaping. Maybe you could write that into a script."  
Despite himself, Carlos smiled and sniggered slightly. Mr Palmer smiled back. "You ready to come back out?"  
Carlos unfolded from the protection of the chair. "Ugh I bet everyone thinks I'm an idiot."  
"I bet they don't. Well, maybe Maureen does but she thinks everyone is an idiot."  
Carlos smiled again. Mr Palmer stood and held a hand out, Carlos accepted help to get up.  
"Ready?"  
"I guess."  
"Come on." Mr Palmer wrapped his other arm around Carlos's shoulders and gave him a hug. Carlos leaned his head on his teacher's shoulder for a few seconds. They stepped apart when Mr Palmer let go Carlos's hand and opened the office door. 

Kevin was not in the theatre. Marcus and Jake immediately flanked Carlos and steered him into a corner. Dana, Leann and Maureen huddled on the tiered seating. Mr Palmer joined them.  
"Where's Kevin?"  
Dana scowled. "He went home. Maureen said if he doesn't apologise to Carlos she'll remove his throat spiders along with his throat. He was fine earlier you know. He's up to something."  
Maureen joined in. "We're planning a new script, one that doesn't have any stupid kissing in it."  
Dana grinned. "We thought, well, you know how Carlos has real nice hair?"  
Mr Palmer frowned, "can't say that I noticed really but now you mention it, he does have good hair."  
"Well, what if we had Carlos get a haircut and the radio presenter, possibly not played by Kevin if he's going to be a dic... dou... ugh."  
Mr Palmer laughed. "I get the idea. Go on?"  
"What if we had the presenter gush about Carlos's perfect hair then chase the barber out of town or something? And Carlos could carry on as if nothing happened but random strangers keep commenting on his haircut."  
Mr Palmer laughed again. "Guys, it's your show."

Jake and Marcus sat either side of Carlos. Jake asked, "you okay?"  
"Yeah, that wasn't cool of him." Marcus frowned. "He's a dick." Jake nodded.  
Carlos sighed. "I'm fine. I just wasn't expecting it and, honestly, I hoped my first kiss would have been better than that."  
Jake hugged Carlos. "It totally doesn't count. You can kiss Marcus if you want, he's real good--"  
Marcus swatted at Jake. "Hey! I mean, thanks I guess, but you can't just offer my services or whatever."  
Carlos laughed. "I am fine, really. Mr P helped calm me down. He made me laugh and gave me a hug."  
Marcus whistled. "Mmm yeah, so you gonna forgive Kevin because you got a hug from Mr P?"  
Carlos reddened. "Yeah. I'm surprised he couldn't feel my heart thumping. It was just his arm around my shoulders. Half a hug for a couple of seconds. Nothing really".  
Marcus pointed at Carlos and Jake. "Okay, you two are going to stage a re-enactment for me later. Carlos, can you come round tonight? We need help with my science homework."

Mr Palmer called the group together and asked Dana to outline the script changes. Carlos grinned and pushed his hair out of his face. "Ha! I do need a haircut."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creep!Cecil obvious yet?


	4. Liars

Carlos called his aunt to say he was going to a friend's house for homework. He stood outside the school gate with Jake on one side and Marcus on the other, speculating about what Dana, Leann and Maureen might write for the show.  
"There will probably be an extra rehearsal on Wednesday. That's what usually happens if we have a problem and have to change the script a lot." Jake ruffled Carlos's hair. "You seriously okay about getting your hair cut as part of the show?"  
Carlos laughed. "Yeah it's fine, it's just hair. Grows back."  
"Hah, yeah, my dad's doesn't. Here's his car." Marcus stepped forward and waved. A limo pulled up and Marcus held the door for Jake and Carlos. The drive to Marcus's home was smooth and quiet. The driver asked bland how-was-school-today style questions, Marcus and Jake answered with noncommittal oh-fine-you-know style answers.

Once safely in Marcus's room, Jake grinned. "Carlos, when you meet Mr Vansten get ready for some real personal questions. He doesn't mean to be rude, just tell him you've got a girlfriend and he'll stop. Okay we got maybe ten, fifteen minutes before Marcus's dad makes us have proper dinner then we'll have to get on with homework. Come on, Carlos, exactly what went on in Mr P's office?"  
Carlos sighed. "Really, nothing. I was sitting in the chair, Mr P came in, asked if I was okay, talked to me for a while, made me laugh, helped me up and gave me a hug."  
"Show me!" Marcus leered.  
Carlos sat on a chair and pulled his feet up. Jake held out a hand. "Like this?"  
"Yeah." Carlos took Jake's hand and stood up. Jake giggled and looped his arm around Carlos's waist and pulled him close. "No! Jeez, no, Jake! Around my shoulders." Jake let go and put his arm around Carlos's shoulders instead.  
"Like that?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then what?"  
"What? uh, nothing."  
Marcus laughed. "Is that all? Carlos, were you not even tempted to... I dunno, hug back or whatever?"  
Carlos extracted himself from Jake's arms. "Marcus! No, well _yes_ tempted a bit, but he would have totally freaked at me. Ugh there was a moment... but no, no way."  
Jake sniggered. "A _moment?_ What did you want to do, Carlos?"  
Marcus made kissy noises at Jake. Carlos put his hands over his face. "Ugh, guys, just shut up, okay?"

=============

Maureen, Leann and Dana sat in the coffee shop across from the school.  
"Your mom know you're with us?" Leann asked Maureen.  
"Yeah, I called from Dana's phone. She said it's fine but I have to ask you if one of you will wait for the bus with me later. You totally don't have to do that, I can look out for myself."  
Dana smiled. "We know you can but I promised your mom so I will."  
Leann pulled out a notebook and a pen. "Okay, script. We got an outline. You two start role playing and I'll write it down. What the fuck was Kevin up to?"  
Dana rolled her eyes. "Ugh, I think he wanted to embarrass Carlos by making him have to fake-kiss Mr P. Kev knew that if he gave the script to Marcus Mr P would intervene because everybody pretends it's a secret that Marcus can't read. Carlos has a massive crush on Mr Palmer."  
Maureen shrieked and clapped a hand over her mouth. Leann frowned. "Mr P wouldn't do that, would he? I mean he was reading Kevin's lines and he didn't do it although he totally could have. Made us all practise on each other instead. That was... fun."  
Dana grinned at Leann. "Yeah. I don't think Mr P has noticed yet that Carlos stares at him and goes red a lot. Come on, Maureen, you be Carlos and I'll be whoever he's talking to." Dana glanced at Leann, who stared intently at her blank page. "Absolutely no kissing."

=============

Earl set down three glasses on the table. "Oof, on a Monday. Better make this a quick one, school night y'know."  
Cecil smiled. "Yeah. Thanks for coming out tonight. You too John. Anyone heard from Josie or Rochelle?"  
John Peters, you know the woodshop teacher, nodded. "Josie's busy with the Erikas, Rochelle said she'd meet us later for food if we want, text before seven and let her know, but she has no interest in listening to three pissheads whining about their jobs. Her words, not mine."  
Earl laughed. "She's one to talk, remember that science quiz night we crashed?"  
Cecil grinned. "I had literally no clue what they were talking about most of the time. Perhaps I should make more effort to get into science."  
John smiled. "You could, but don't ask that Carlos to help you. He's um... you have noticed, yeah?"  
Cecil frowned. "Noticed what?"  
Earl sniggered. "Oh Mr Palmer, you have an admirer. John overheard Jake and Marcus discussing the extent of young Carlos's crush on you."  
"Shit! I had no idea. Oh no..." Cecil covered his face with his hands.  
"Oh come on, Ceepee, it's not a thing. Ignore him and he'll get over it." Earl swigged his beer. "Happens all the time, it's normal. Blank him or be mean a few times and he'll find someone else."  
Cecil shook his head. John frowned. "What's up, Palmer? Did something happen?"  
"No! No, not really. That jerk Kevin was mean to him at rehearsal and he got upset, hid in my office. I just offered a bit of sympathy. That's all."  
Earl laughed. "That's okay I guess as long as he wasn't looking for a _literal_ shoulder to cry on."  
John nodded. "Hmm. And remember not to put yourself in a situation that could be used against you."  
Cecil stared at John. "What do you mean?"  
John shrugged. "You know, don't be in a situation where you are alone with a kid. That's for your protection as well as theirs."  
Cecil reddened. "Do you seriously think I would--"  
"No! No I don't, Cecil," John hissed at the furious drama teacher, "but others might. It's good advice for all of us."  
Earl put a hand on Cecil's arm and nodded. "You know he's right. You can still be friendly to the drama club kids, but make sure it's in front of witnesses. Aw Cee--"  
But Cecil had risen, picked up his jacket and walked away.

===============

Mr Vansten smiled at Carlos and shook his hand. "Carlos, nice to meet you. I have heard so much more about science lessons since you joined Marcus's class. So where are you from?"  
Carlos fielded so many polite but increasingly intrusive questions that he barely got the chance to eat. Just as Jake predicted, Mr Vansten asked if Carlos had a girlfriend or a boyfriend _or, like, whatever._ Carlos smiled and shook his head. Jake interrupted.  
"Carlos is unattached, sir, but he has his eye on someone."  
Carlos went red. "Jake! That's--"  
Mr Vansten laughed. "Hah! well good luck with that, Carlos. Someone in your class?"  
"Not exactly. It's nothing. Really."  
Marcus grinned. "Yeah, totally out of your league."  
"Oh?" Mr Vansten smiled. "An older student? That girl you brought home once, what was her name? Dana. She was nice. Have you met Dana, Carlos?"  
Jake kicked Carlos's foot. Carlos smiled nervously. "Yeah, Dana's real nice. But I think she already has someone."

After dinner, the boys got their homework out at the dining table. Mr Vansten said he was working and not to stay up late, instructed Marcus to make sure Carlos and Jake got home safe. Marcus reassured his father that he would be a good host to his friends. He grinned when the door closed.  
"Mmm yeah, you two could totally stay over if you want and he wouldn't notice."  
Jake laughed. "It's true Carlos, I fell out with my folks and moved in here for, like, three days. Mr Vansten had no idea. This place is huge."  
Carlos smiled. "Can't, my aunt will worry and call my ma. But thanks."  
The boys discussed their homework project for a while before Jake and Carlos each wrote up slightly different versions. Jake typed up a third variation for Marcus.

While Jake was busy typing, Marcus teased Carlos.  
"So what would you have done if Mr P had made you fake kiss him instead of pairing you with Kevin? You know, because of the throat spiders or whatever?"  
Carlos rolled his eyes. "I have no idea. Died of embarrassment, if that's possible."  
"Don't you wanna kiss him?"  
Carlos went red. Again. "Uh, I think about it, like, a _lot_ but not like that in front of everyone."  
Marcus grinned. "o-o-oh? You thinking about what might have happened if you kissed him in his office?" Marcus grabbed Carlos's arm. "Shit! I bet you _did_ kiss him!"  
"Did not! No way! I couldn't. I just couldn't." Carlos shook his head and laughed. "I'm so lame I'd need _him_ to kiss _me._ "

============

Dana and Leann waved Maureen away after she got on the bus safely. Leann smiled. "She's a good kid really."  
"Yeah. I like how she stands up to people. Like refusing to take part at Drama tonight." Dana laughed. "You did that real well, Leann."  
Leann took Dana's arm. "Yeah. I'm a great actor. It was _totally_ fake."


	5. Hair

Mr Palmer sent a message to the drama club members on Tuesday morning that there would be an extra rehearsal on Wednesday after school. In preparation, Dana, Leann and Maureen spent lunchtime in the library and after school in the coffee shop so that there would be a script. In the cafeteria at lunch, Kevin sat opposite Carlos. Carlos looked around for Jake and Marcus, but he was on his own.  
"What do you want?" Carlos stared at his sandwiches.  
"To apologise. I thought you'd take it as a joke. I didn't know. I mean, good looking guy like you bound to have kissed loads of people, right?"  
"Apologise then go away please."  
"I just did."  
"No, you didn't, you explained that it was a joke but you did not say you were sorry." Carlos looked up at Kevin. "It was a big deal to me."  
Kevin sighed and shrugged. "For fucks sake! I'm sorry I kissed you."  
Carlos peeled the bread back and pulled the tomato out of his sandwich. "Okay, I forgive you but I still don't like you. Please leave me alone."  
"Don't be like that, Carlos."  
"Like what?"  
"A total bitch about it. We still gotta act together."  
"I can act." Carlos looked up at Kevin's blank expression. "When I have to."

Kevin huffed and left the cafeteria. Marcus and Jake arrived a few minutes later. Jake waved, Marcus sat. "Hey, Carlos. My dad likes you. Says if you need a work experience placement, _Vansten Inc._ has a science division. Just keep pretending you want a girlfriend or whatever. I saw Kevin looking like a bulldog licking piss off a nettle." Carlos spluttered. Marcus laughed. "One of Jake's ma's sayings."  
"Marcus, this thing about me having to pretend I have a crush on Dana, is your dad homophobic or something? He _must_ know about you and Jake?"  
Marcus laughed. "Sure he knows about me and Jake. He loves Jake! Totally approves. I mean Jake's kinda great. Mmm yeah. He wants all the rest of my friends to be into girls so that there's no chance of me and Jake falling out over someone else."  
Carlos grinned. "I kinda see the logic, I guess... have you and Jake ever fallen out properly?"  
Jake sat down and passed a beany baked potato in a polystyrene tray to Marcus. "Sorry babe, all they had left. Sure there was that time we fell out over whose turn it was to put the Lego away..."  
"... and it was you but you denied it and dad made tidy up anyway. And that time you got a mushy note and I freaked because I _never_ write you letters..."  
"...It was my gran trying to make me feel better about not having a girlfriend. Oh! What about the time you asked my dad why our house was so small? That was a biggie!"  
Marcus shook his head. "I was nine. You'd think he'd let it go. But no, Jake's dad disapproves of me because my family is rich and they totally don't know Jake's my boyfriend. Jake'll tell 'em when he's good and ready."  
Jake shrugged. "Mam's okay with it as long as we all pretend she doesn't know. Sees the practical side, like I love Marcus and I get to go to college with him and stuff."  
Marcus snapped his plastic fork on his potato skin. "You mean that, Jake?"  
"What?"  
"You said you love me!"  
"Well, duh! Do I _need_ to say it?"  
Marcus accepted Jake's fork. "No, but it's real nice to hear it. I'd kiss you but I have potato in my teeth."  
Opposite them, Carlos sat and giggled. "So what's Kevin's problem? He apologised then got annoyed because I said I didn't like him."  
Jake pointed his plastic knife at Carlos and prepared to shovel a rolled up piece of leathery baked potato into his mouth. "Mmm. Dana won't speak to him, which means Leann won't either. We're ignoring him too and apparently he got summoned to Ms Mallard's office first thing."  
"The head teacher? Wow!" Carlos frowned. "I had no idea he'd be in so much trouble."  
Jake nodded. "Yeah. I overheard Mr Peters telling Mr Harlan that Mr Palmer made a real fuss, wanted Kevin's parents brought in and everything. Kevin spent the morning in isolation and almost got sent home."  
"Shit!" Carlos stared at Jake. "If I'd known I might have been nicer to him just then."  
Marcus laughed. "Nah."  
Jake laughed too. "Nah, he deserves it."

After lessons, Carlos went to the theatre for rehearsals. Dana handed him a script.  
"We wrote it so that although Kevin has a part, you don't actually have to be on stage at the same time until the end. You okay with that?"  
Carlos smiled then frowned. "Yeah, thanks. Um, this might be weird but Marcus's dad--"  
Dana shushed him. "Thinks you fancy me. It's fine. I don't care. Marcus texted me."  
Carlos sat down to read his script. By the third page he was giggling.

Mr Palmer watched from behind the curtain backstage as the drama club members assembled. He smiled at Carlos, although the boy couldn't see him, and sighed when he saw Carlos laugh at the script. He went into the theatre.  
"Are we all here? Where's Hiram?"  
Maureen ran in like a mini-tornado. "Hiram will be here soon, he got fifteen minutes detention with Dr Esposito for doing a real bad impersonation of Carl Sagan."  
Leann grumbled. "But we need him for, like, five of the voices."  
Mr Palmer shrugged. "We just have to cope until he arrives. Okay, quiet reading and discussion then read-through. Where's Kevin?"  
Dana raised a hand. "Uh, Kevin says he can't make it tonight."  
"Oh." Mr Palmer frowned. "Okay, I will read Kevin's lines for him."

Fifteen minutes later, Mr Palmer looked around to see if the cast had finished quiet reading of the script. Jake and Marcus sat further away, planning out their lighting effects. Hiram arrived, spilling apologies in a perfect imitation of Carl Sagan arguing with Bill Nye. Carlos looked up and laughed, looked around and wondered if he was the only one who got the joke. Dana handed Hiram a script with his lines highlighted in five different colours.

Mr Palmer stood and clapped his hands. "Okay, cast read through. Everyone in a circle, please."  
The students dragged chairs across the stage and sat in a ring. Mr Palmer began.  
_The Sun never questions its existence, but you do. Welcome to Desert Bluffs._

It was a giggly rehearsal. After the read through, Mr Palmer got Carlos and Hiram to practise the hair cutting scene, then Carlos rehearsed his reactions to other characters commenting on his hair. Mr Palmer joined in. He read Kevin's lines with gushing emphasis on the beauty of _Carlos the Scientist's_ perfect hair, and horror at the results of his haircut.

Mr Palmer congratulated Dana, Leann and Maureen on an excellent script then dismissed the club members with a round of applause. Carlos stayed to help tidy up while Marcus and Jake annotated a script with lighting notes.  
Mr Palmer smiled. "Good work today, Carlos. Uh, you know you have to bring in a letter to give permission for your haircut during the show?"  
Carlos dropped one chair on top of two and picked up the stack of three. "Yes, I can bring it in tomorrow if you want. Um, you won't send me out after the show looking too bad, will you?"  
Mr Palmer smiled. "Don't worry. Right after the show I will give you a proper haircut. It will at least look okay until you can get to a salon. I studied hair and stage makeup at college as well as acting."  
Carlos sighed. "That is a relief. I was worried I might have to shave my head or something."  
Mr Palmer laughed. "No, nothing like that. Hiram has strict instructions to make it look bad for the show but leave it long enough to salvage after. May I show you?" Carlos nodded. "Okay, sit there and I will bring a mirror out."  
Carlos sat and asked, "wouldn't it be easier if I came backstage? There is a mirror on the wall."  
Mr Palmer paused silent for a moment. "I guess that would be okay, only... ugh."  
"What?" Carlos frowned, stomach tightening, turning to look at his teacher behind him. "Did I say something wrong?"  
Mr Palmer smiled. "No, not at all. It's just... look, this is going to sound really weird, but I'm not supposed to be alone in private with a student. Not just me, no member of staff is. Here is fine because the theatre is very open and your friends are up there in the lighting booth where they can see everything. But backstage..." Mr Palmer shrugged.  
Carlos faced front again, away from Mr Palmer and scowled. "That's stupid. What do they think is going to happen?"  
"Nobody thinks anything is going to happen, Carlos. It's just a rule we have to follow to make sure nothing _can_ happen."  
"We were in your office and nothing happened. I, uh, thanks for making me feel better about that stupid kiss."  
Mr Palmer smiled and patted Carlos's shoulder. "Wait here and I will fetch the mirror."  
"It's okay, I can see after the show. Maybe it's better if I don't see it in advance."

Kevin was back for Friday's rehearsal. They did a walk through on stage with Jake and Marcus up in the booth. Hiram perfected his theatrical wielding of shears, Maureen played grumpy intern and Leann buzzed around the stage with a notepad and pencil, turning everything Kevin said into a red-top headline. _Scientist Shorn! Luscious Locks Lopped! Curls Curtailed! Host Hates Haircut! Barbarous Barber Bolts!_  
The props were in place. The mirror was at the side of the stage, pushed out of sight in the wings. The barber scene didn't work with a real mirror on stage, the props now included an empty frame so Carlos could sit facing the audience and pretend to be looking at his reflection. After rehearsal, Mr Palmer pointed at the real mirror and Carlos sat in front of it as spotlights swept the stage. Carlos could hear Jake and Marcus bickering about the lighting effects.

Mr Palmer stood behind Carlos with his hand poised a few inches from his head. "May I touch your hair?"  
Carlos smiled at Mr Palmer's reflection. "Sure."  
Mr Palmer combed his fingers through Carlos's unruly mop. He held up a section between his first and middle fingers. "Can Hiram cut this much off? We can mark the length for him before the performance."  
"Oh! That's a lot! But I guess it's okay. My hair grows fast." Carlos felt the hairs on the back of his neck lift up. He closed his eyes and shivered as Mr Palmer studied his hair, combing through with his fingers and brushing his skin with gentle fingertips.  
"Mmm. Don't tell that I have a hairdressing certificate. I'll have half the staff looking for free haircuts."  
Carlos sniggered. "Some could use one. Ms Mallard--"  
Mr Palmer held Carlos's head and whispered close to his ear. "Shush! If you say her name three times in front of a mirror, she might appear!"  
Carlos giggled. Mr Palmer grinned and stared at the hair by Carlos's temples, twirling a few strands between his fingers. "Oh! You have some grey! That's real--"  
"Ugh, I know! It's real weird to be going grey already. I'm seventeen next week."  
"I was going to say your little bit of silver looks real neat. It's your birthday soon? Does everyone know?"  
Carlos shook his head. "No, I didn't tell anyone. Please don't say anything, I don't want a fuss."  
Mr Palmer stopped combing through Carlos's hair and rested both hands high on the boy's shoulders. He met Carlos's reflected gaze, and smiled. "Okay, if that's what you want."

Carlos turned his head and Mr Palmer stepped back when Marcus and Jake clattered onto the stage. Jake called out. "Hey, Carlos? Oh! Hi Mr P! Can you settle an argument?"  
Marcus smiled. "Mmm nope, not an argument."  
Jake raised one eyebrow. "Creative difference of opinion?"  
"Whatever."  
Mr Palmer laughed. "Go on?"  
Jake launched into a detailed explanation of how he wanted to use light in the show while Marcus mouthed _sorry_ at Carlos. Carlos glanced at Mr Palmer, intently listening to Jake, and smiled back at Marcus. At the end of Jake's rant, Mr Palmer replied, "Wow those are both great ideas. Tell you what, go try them both out if you have time now and see how it looks from up there." Jake jumped down from the stage. Marcus winked at Carlos and followed Jake.

Mr Palmer laughed. "Carlos, is Marcus acting a little strange?"  
Carlos went red. "Uh, no I don't think so Mr P, at least no more than usual."  
"Fine. Carlos, are you interested in being in the summer show? It's not like _Welcome to Desert Bluffs_ but there are a couple of parts you might like. Want to see some scripts?"  
Carlos grinned. "Yeah!"  
Mr Palmer raised a finger and waggled it at Carlos. "It might mean a lot of rehearsals nearer the show, you will get sick of the sight of this theatre and," he pointed at himself, "the show director."  
Carlos laughed. "No, that's fine."  
"Great. I'll fetch the scripts from my office." Mr Palmer walked backstage. Carlos followed. "You can wait in the theatre if you want."  
Carlos shrugged. "Can't I look at the scripts in your office? Save you bringing them out and having to put them back again?" Mr Palmer shrugged. Carlos followed him to his office and waited while Mr Palmer wedged the door open.  
"Come in, Carlos. Want the desk chair or the comfy chair?"  
Carlos settled in the armchair behind the door. Mr Palmer sat at his desk and leafed through papers. "Here." He handed a few pages to Carlos. "Want to be the butler in this scene?"  
Carlos read it and laughed. "Mr Palmer? The butler is a good role but can I play this part instead?" Carlos pointed at the page. Mr Palmer moved to sit on the arm of Carlos's chair, balanced himself with his arm across the chair back behind Carlos, and read over the student's shoulder. He laughed.  
"Perfect! Your hair should have grown in again by the performance.” Carlos felt Mr Palmer’s fingers twirling a strand of his hair, sending shivers down his spine. “I bet you look awesome in a dress."

Mr Palmer sat upright and Carlos shook his head at a call from Marcus in the corridor.  
“Carlos? Mr P? Hmm yeah, sorted it out ourselves.”  
Jake laughed. “I was totally right.”  
“You were not!”  
“Was.”  
Carlos grinned. “I better go. Can I really do this part?”  
Mr Palmer smiled. “You can do whatever you want.”


	6. Boundaries

Mr Palmer stood aside to let Carlos leave the office first. He waited until he heard the outside doors click shut and voices drift in from outside before leaving the office too. He read over the part Carlos had asked to play, shook his head, smiled and sighed. For just a moment he let his mind wander before packing up his work for the weekend and leaving.

Later, in their usual bar, Earl put his beer down and sighed. “Weekend again, thank goodness. Anyone got interesting plans?”  
Rochelle laughed. “Yeah, twenty-six projects to mark. I can save time by marking Carlos’s and giving Marcus and Jake the same grade. Those three have their homework system streamlined.”  
John nodded. “They are making good use of each other’s talents. Told ‘em off this morning 'cause Marcus was tutoring Carlos in _Conversational Sumerian_ while Carlos did Marcus's math homework and Jake did everyone's art.”  
Rochelle smiled. “You think our school’s cutest couple has expanded to a trio?”  
Cecil sniggered. “No, they have not invited Carlos to make… I mean _help_ out in the lighting booth. Yet.”  
Earl frowned. “Guys, please, ugh, can we talk about something else? Ceepee, how is the summer show coming along? Need interval catering assistants this year?”  
“Mmm, yes please. Can you get your classes to make snacks again? I let Carlos look at the scripts after rehearsal today and he chose one of the available parts.”  
John nudged Cecil, made full eye contact. “You remember what I said?”  
Cecil scowled. “Yes, we were in my office but I wedged the door open and his friends were hanging around in the corridor. Happy?”  
John shrugged. “Happier. I've seen people have to quit because someone said something and there’s just enough suspicion to make it stick. I’m not even suggesting you would do anything or Carlos would say anything. But imagine—“  
Earl chipped in quietly, “imagine that creepy kid Kevin going to Lauren directly and saying _I saw Mr P go into his office with a kid and shut the door, afterwards the kid denied anything happened._ You know all these things have to be taken seriously just in case. Punishing a few innocent but naïve staff members is better than letting a paedo get away with it and Lauren's been looking for an excuse to replace _Drama_ with _Creative Economics_ for months.”  
Cecil stared from Earl to John and back again, mouth open. Rochelle jumped in before he formed a sentence he might regret.  
“Guys, _really?_ Overreacting much? Come on, the kid has a dumb crush. Cecil isn’t stupid, naïve or,” Rochelle grinned and squeezed Cecil’s knee under the table, making him squeal and jump, “particularly _innocent._ And he hasn’t done anything other than encourage the boy’s dramatic talents. Right?”  
Cecil pulled a face at Rochelle. “Right! You want me to throw him out the drama club? Refuse to go backstage in case he’s there on his own? Just in case someone makes an allegation? It’s paranoid and stupid.”  
“Besides,” Rochelle continued, grinning at Earl, “I think Cecil’s interest lies with a more mature gentleman.”  
John snorted into his drink. Earl giggled _I wish!_ and Cecil, laughing, told Rochelle to mind her own business.

=====================

Marcus stopped outside the school gate. “Can you both come back to my place tonight? Homework or, you know, whatever?”  
Jake agreed. Carlos said he’d have to phone his aunt first but it should be fine. Jake laughed. “Oh! Ask if you can stay over too. We can watch movies and you can tell us how the science is all wrong. That’d be fun, Marcus?”  
Marcus nodded. “Hmm, yeah. And you can update us on your, y’know, extracurricular interest.”  
Carlos giggled. “Marcus! There is nothing to report.”  
“Hah. Liar. Call your aunt. Jake, got your phone handy?”  
“Here,” Jake passed his phone to Carlos. “You should get a phone. How do you even survive without one?”  
Carlos shrugged. “Never needed one before. Sure would be useful.” He called his aunt.  
Carlos handed Jake’s phone back. “She says okay but I have to be home by lunchtime tomorrow to help out. Oh! I have no overnight stuff!”  
“You can borrow.” Marcus grinned. “Here’s the car!”

The conversation in the limo was limited again to a bland how-was-school, it-was-fine, what-did-you-do, oh-nothing question and answer session. Once inside, the boys raced to Marcus’s room to dump their bags then thundered back down to the dining room. There was a Dictaphone on the table. Marcus shushed his friends and pressed play.

_Hi Marcus, sweetie, I have to y'know entertain some clients tonight at my club. Cookie’s gone home but there’s food or whatever in the kitchen. Hmm yeah tidy up after yourself, please. Say hi to Jake and why not invite that nice boy over too? Carlos? See you tomorrow afternoon. Be careful and have fun. Oh, I left you a gift in your drawer but you better open it in private because..._

“Freedom!” Marcus fistpumped the air as Jake grinned and raced back up to Marcus's room. Carlos heard a shriek. Jake appeared back in the dining room, wouldn't make eye contact with Marcus and refused to say what Mr Vansten had given his son.

Marcus led them to the kitchen. Carlos frowned. “Should we get the homework out of the way first, then we got the rest of the evening to do what we want?”  
Marcus laughed. “Mmm yeah. You two get writing, I‘ll fix dinner or whatever.”  
Carlos followed Jake upstairs. Jake opened Marcus's drawer and pointed. Carlos looked inside and burst out laughing. "Oh my glowing cloud. Mr Vansten really does approve of your relationship!"

As they finished Marcus’s math assignment, they heard the doorbell chime and Marcus answer. The bedroom door opened and Marcus appeared. Carlos laughed. “When you said you’d fix dinner I thought you were going to cook!”  
Jake snorted. “Him? Cook? No way. Great choice babe. Rico’s is just the best.”  
Marcus set the boxes down. “Carlos, I got you a veggie one. Jake,” Marcus leered, “you have _mighty meat._ ” He paused for the giggling to die down, glanced at Carlos’s puce face and added, “You are both going to give me some.”  
Jake laughed at Carlos, who almost choked on his vegetable supreme. Carlos recovered, looked Marcus in the eye and asked if he knew what his dad had left in his drawer. Marcus looked, went red and left the room for a minute.  
"Hmm yeah, let us, y'know, never speak of this again."

While they ate, they gossiped. Marcus wanted to know if Kevin was a friend again. Carlos shrugged and nodded. Jake wanted to know if Dana and Leann were a thing or not, but they agreed that you can’t jump to conclusions just because two people spend a lot of time together giggling in corners and writing scripts. Carlos wanted to know why Mr P was mean to Maureen. Jake thought for a minute. “I don’t think he’s mean, exactly, it’s just that she’s the youngest and he treats her like a go-fer. Dana’s getting her up on stage more. That’ll help.”  
Marcus nodded. “And speaking of Mr P… Ca-arlos? What were you up to just off-stage when Jake and I were, umm, trying out lighting effects?”  
Carlos shrugged. “Nothing at all. Mr P wanted to show me what my hair might look like after Hiram hacks at it with the shears, and check it was okay. He said he can cut it properly after so I won’t look too bad.”  
“Come on, Carlos, details please.” Jake grinned. “Did he get his hands in your _perfect hair_?”  
Carlos grinned. “Yeah, I said he could. He just showed me how short it might get and pointed out my grey hairs.” Carlos pointed.  
Marcus peered at Carlos’s temples. “So, how close was he to be able to see those?”  
Carlos swallowed, mouth dry and stomach churning. “Pretty close.”  
Marcus leaned in and whispered. “This close?”  
Carlos pushed him off and Marcus giggled. “No! That would be—“  
Jake took up position with his mouth right next to Marcus’s ear. “Close enough to kiss?” Marcus turned his head and kissed Jake. Carlos laughed through his embarrassment.  
“No, no, ugh, guys, please. It wasn’t like that.”  
Jake sniggered. “Bet you wish it was.”

Marcus laughed at Carlos, who buried his beaming face in a pillow.  
“Oh we are _so_ not finished. What were you doing in his office?”  
Carlos sat up. “Reading scripts. Choosing a part for the summer show.”  
“Where was Mr P?” Jake asked. “He wasn’t in the theatre and we looked backstage.”  
Carlos shrugged. “He was in the office too. I sat in his armchair, he came over to see which part I picked.”  
Jake sniggered. “Did he sit on your lap?”  
“No! Jake! Leave me alone. Enough.”  
Marcus murmured, “Hah. Did you want him to?”  
Carlos thought back to the few seconds in the wings when, if he had turned his head, he could have touched Mr P’s lips with his own, and the brief minute when Mr P sat with his arm so close to being around him, playing with his hair. His cheeks flaming, Carlos hugged his knees and hid his face. “Okay! Maybe a bit. Please shut up now. This is torture.”

Jake and Marcus looked at each other. Jake shuffled up beside Carlos and put an arm around him.  
“Too much?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Sorry.”  
“It’s fine.”  
Marcus sat on Carlos’s other side and rested his head on Carlos’s shoulder.  
“Uh, sorry too. Or whatever.”  
“Yeah. It’s fine.”  
Jake shook Carlos gently. “Forgive us?”  
Marcus added, “Please? You can, y’know, tell us stuff and we won’t say anything. If you want.”  
Carlos lifted his head. “I forgive you. I don’t know if I want to talk about it. You’ll tease me. But I can’t tell anyone how I feel. They’ll either laugh or freak out.”

================

Maureen sat with a pen in her hand. "Come on. Script ideas. Aaaand.. go!"  
Leann shrugged, Dana groaned, "Perhaps all we had was one good script!"  
"Oh come on!" Maureen rolled her eyes and flopped back in her seat. "The show is full of stupid crap. How hard can it be?"  
Leann glanced at Dana, looked away, looked back. Grinned. "Yeah, How _hard_ can he--"  
Maureen squeaked. Dana laughed. "Haha! Don't be gross. You noticed too?"  
Maureen frowned. "Noticed what?" Leann looked thoughtfully at Maureen and made a zipper motion across her mouth. Maureen rolled her eyes. "Is this another of those things where you look knowingly at each other and tell me I'll find out when I'm older? Well how the fuck am I expected to know anything if nobody ever tells me!"  
Dana nodded. "Leann, the girl has a point. You wanna tell her or will I?"  
Leann smiled and punched Maureen's shoulder. "Maureen, Dana is my girlfriend."  
Dana took Leann's hand. "Actually that's not what I meant, but hey you said it! Maureen, you know how Carlos has a crush on Mr P?" The younger girl laughed and nodded. "Well, next rehearsal, watch how Mr P behaves toward Carlos."  
Maureen sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. "You think there's something going on?"  
Dana shook her head. "No, not really. I think Mr P knows and is flattered. He wouldn't do anything. You think?"  
Leann shook her head too. "No, he'd get fired if anyone found out. He'd have to wait until Carlos left school. Even then, eww!"  
Maureen shuddered. "I swear, if I saw them kiss I'd actually vomit."  
Leann glanced at Dana. "If you saw us kiss would you vomit?"  
Maureen shrugged. "No, I like you two. I would merely get a bit queasy. Kissing. Is. Gross. Come on, we got a script to write. Ideas?"

================

All it took was a monster movie and a share of a bottle of wine that Marcus said they must be allowed to drink because otherwise why would it have been left in the fridge. Carlos confessed that he didn’t drink and wine was disgusting, but he downed a third of the bottle anyway. Jake and Marcus curled up together on the sofa. Carlos slouched in an armchair, half asleep as the alcohol worked on him.

Marcus sighed as the credits rolled. "Mmm yeah. There's another bottle." Carlos shook his head.  
"Shouldn't. Don't wanna be drunk."  
Jake stood up. "Don't have any then. I'll get it. Sure your dad won't mind?"  
Marcus shrugged. "'s fine." Jake padded off to the kitchen. Marcus fixed Carlos with a stare. "C'mere." Marcus patted the sofa, Carlos got up and sat at the opposite end. "Tell me about Mr P. You really like him?"  
Carlos lay back against the corner of the sofa and closed his eyes.  
"Yeah. I really like him."  
"Why?"  
"Dunno. Nice voice? I like the way he talks to me."  
Jake came back with another bottle of wine and refilled their glasses. He handed Carlos his glass.  
"Scooch up, I want to sit there."  
Carlos started to get up. "Sorry."  
"No no no don't go way back over there, just move to the middle."  
Carlos shifted and Jake sat. Marcus smiled. "Jake's real sweet. Jake, Carlos likes Mr P's voice."  
Jake nodded. "He does have a nice voice. What else?"  
"I like the way he dresses. Kinda smart but odd. Shows off his figure."  
Marcus agreed. "Mmm yeah, looks after himself. Think he works out?"  
Jake sniggered. "Yeah, on Mr Harlan."  
Marcus held up a hand. "Mmm nope. Heard Mr Carlsberg tell Mr Peters, you know our form tutor, that it's not a thing. 'Pparently Mr Harlan asked Mr P out one time a-a-ages ago, like when they were in high school, but they just joke and act it up a bit. It's not a thing. Totally not a..."  
Jake giggled and pointed. "Ever seen a drunk billionaire? He gets real cute right before he barfs. 'Nother movie?"  
Marcus wasn't listening. "Huh. They went to school, college, back into school. What kind of loser--"  
Jake banged his glass down and stood up. He waved a hand unsteadily at Marcus. "You watchit, My ma's a teacher. She a loser too?"  
Marcus sat up. "Jake, honey, sorry. I didn't mean it like that. I mean... I mean... ugh... well high school is awful! What kind of people would go back and work in one?"  
Carlos held up a hand. "People who want to. I asked Dr Es... Esp... Esposito, I said _you could do anything you like, why are you here teaching us?_ Wanna know what she said? She said _I know I can do anything I want. What does that tell you about why I'm teaching you lot?_ Guys, please don't fight. I want you to be together."  
Carlos yelled then giggled as two kisses landed on his face.

"No more wine. Scientifically speaking I am inebri... intoxi... fucking pissed. I need to go to bed."  
"Hah! Hmm nope, no more for me either."  
"Lightweights! Carlos, you can have the room right next to Marcus's. There are pyjamas and stuff in the drawers. Help yourself."  
Carlos muttered _thanks_ and slouched off to bed. Marcus put his arms around Jake. "Mmm you gave Carlos your room. That mean I can listen to you snore all night?"

===========

John walked Rochelle home, chatting about his family. Rochelle invited him in for coffee and called a cab for him.  
"You really concerned about this kid's crush?"  
John shook his head. "Nah, Cecil's okay. It's just there's something in the kid's history by which I mean there's _nothing_ in the kid's history. Gotta be so careful, so suspicious. And you know Cecil, Heart then head, brain lag."  
Rochelle frowned. 'Yeah. Wish he'd settle with our Earl. Carlos seems okay, good scientist, does his homework and asks questions."  
"Yup," John replied. "We got a book open on why he had to move here. Want in?"  
"John! that's completely immoral. Yeah sure. Put me down for _dissected someone's pet._ What else is there?"  
John laughed. "Cecil said _blew up school property_ , Earl said _is an undercover police officer investigating teenagers_ and I said _kissed a teacher._ "  
Rochelle cut short her laugh. "Fuck! John, I hope you lose."  
A car horn sounded outside. John stood. "Huh, playing my tune, Se you Monday, 'Chelle."  
Rochelle kissed John on the cheek. "Pass that on to your wife and little ones. Safe home."

Still in the bar, Cecil clinked another glass down in front of Earl. Earl rubbed his face with one hand. "Ugh, last one, Ceepee."  
Cecil smiled and yawned. "Yeah. What. A. Week."  
"Mmm. your drama group settled again after that Kevin and Carlos thing?"  
"Yeah. They're all speaking again, thank the glowing cloud. One good thing came of it all, the girls make a good scriptwriting team without Kevin."  
"Oh? Good." Earl stifled a yawn. "Ugh I am so tired."  
"Yeah, me too." Cecil closed his eyes for a few seconds.  
Eyebrow up. eye twinkling, "walk ya home?"  
Cecil smiled and looked at Earl. "Not tonight darling."  
"So you're dealing with that kid's crush okay?"  
"What? Earl... what?"  
Earl sighed. "Ceepee, please don't take this badly, but you are known for being, uhh, friendly towards your students."  
"Harlan, you have sixty seconds to explain yourself better."  
"Ugh, I mean the students love you and you like them, it's just that you can be a bit... _too_ friendly? Could be misinterpreted? If a kid has problems knowing where the boundaries are? Please, Cee, be careful."  
Cecil growled at Earl. "Do you think I'm a fucking paedo too? Fuck's sake, Earl, I thought you knew me. Drama is a physical thing. You accused coach Nazr of spying on kids in the changing rooms yet?"  
Earl held his hands up. "Cee, I'm sorry. I know you and I don't mean to insult you or accuse you of anything. I guess I want you to look out for yourself. That's all. Come on, let's go home."  
Cecil sighed. "Yeah, I'll call us a couple of cabs."

===========


	7. Party

Carlos examined the range of glassware on the racks, chose a selection of beakers and returned to his workbench. Jake read out from the equipment list and Marcus checked they had all they needed. Under Carlos’s careful instruction and occasional flapping panic, Marcus measured and mixed while Jake wrote their observations in Marcus’s lab book. Dr Esposito laughed silently at them from the other side of the room. They chatted quietly while they worked.

“Sorry I couldn’t hang around on Saturday to say goodbye. You dad drove me home. Shoulda’ seen my aunt’s neighbour’s face when I got out of the limo!”  
“Hmm yeah, dad said the curtains twitched in your street. Said you’re a real nice boy, very polite, but you should lay off the wine or stick to one glass or whatever.”  
“Ugh, I was ill. Did you get in trouble?”  
Marcus laughed. “Yeah. For opening the second bottle. Jake threw up.”  
“I did not! That was you!”  
Carlos grinned. “Too sick to use the present your dad left for you?” Jake walked away to wash out their glassware even though it was Carlos’s job.  
Marcus murmured at Carlos. “Yeah we had an argument about that. He wanted to but when I got, um, _interested_ and saw them in my drawer, I, uh, thought about my dad and...” Marcus did a hand gesture, outstretched finger slowly curling downward. Carlos coughed to cover a laugh and blushed. “Jake thought it was because I didn’t, you know, _want_ him any more or whatever.”  
Carlos avoided eye contact. “But you do, right?”  
“Mmm yeah! Been on my mind all weekend, since he said he wanted to, y’know, _do it_ instead of just fool around. Um, Carlos, help me! What do I do? He got real upset.”  
Jake returned with clean glassware and they got on with the experiment.

Later in the cafeteria, Jake arrived without Marcus.  
“Where is he?” Carlos asked, pointing to the space Marcus normally occupied next to Jake.  
“I got him detention because he pissed me off. I changed something in his English homework on Saturday. He’ll be here as soon as he sweet talks his way out of it.”  
Carlos sighed. “Why are you two like this? On Friday you couldn’t keep off each other. What happened?”  
Jake shrugged. “He tell you what happened after?”  
Carlos nodded. “Yeah. He asked me to help him make things up with you but honestly I have no idea how to do that. Just… please don’t break up over this. It’s stupid.”  
Jake smiled and gave Carlos a brief hug. “We’ll be fine. I’m mad at myself for getting drunk and hungover and taking stuff out on Marcus. I want to make up with him but he’s probably real annoyed with me over the detention.”  
Marcus arrived after a while and sat beside Jake. He handed a page of Jake’s best handwriting to Carlos. “So, you wanna tell me why I was in detention?” Carlos scanned the page, frowned, read it closely, looked up at Jake and shrugged. Jake laughed.  
“It’s an acrostic.” Carlos read down the page, blushed and sniggered. The first letter of each line spelled out a scientifically unlikely anatomical boast.  
Marcus grinned. “Hmm, I got one of the other kids to tell me what it said and you,” he pointed a finger at Jake, “are going to _prove it_ after drama club!”  
Jake laughed. “Better lock the door of the booth!”

In the theatre, Mr Palmer watched as Dana and Kevin organized the other students and looked up when the booth light went on. Through the narrow window that gave the lighting technicians a view over the stage, Mr Palmer could just see Marcus and Jake settle and wait for Dana to ask for lights. Up in the booth, Marcus checked that everyone in the theatre was busy looking elsewhere, leaned over and kissed Jake. Out of sight at the back of the stage, Mr Palmer laughed and shook his head. He scanned the theatre until he caught sight of Carlos deep in discussion with Hiram, watching and smiling as Hiram produced a pair of shears and Carlos jumped backwards. He stepped through the curtain and walked upstage. “Are we all here?” He jumped down. “Dana, tell everyone where you want them.”

Once the rehearsal was underway, Mr Palmer slipped out of the theatre and upstairs to the lighting booth. He cleared his throat loudly and knocked on the door, counted to five slowly and walked in. “Ready for the run through with lights?”  
Marcus nodded, Jake held up their annotated script.  
“Neat! Did you know about Carlos’s birthday on Friday? He told me he doesn’t want a fuss, but it seems such a shame not to acknowledge it, right?”  
Marcus and Jake looked at each other and shrugged. Mr Palmer went back to the theatre to watch the rest of the rehearsal.

After one run through with stops and starts and changes, Dana announced that they would need another rehearsal on Wednesday to be ready for the show on Friday. Carlos stayed to help tidy up and Jake grinned at Marcus in the booth. Marcus turned the booth lights off, locked the door and grinned back. Marcus stroked Jake’s face, kissed him softly and pulled away. Jake stood, took Marcus's hands and sighed. “Ugh, I can’t do it here. Sorry Marcus, it's too weird.”  
Marcus agreed. “Mmm yeah, feels wrong but not in a good way. People think we make out in here.”  
Jake giggled. “No way. Really? Where else is there? Want to go backstage if it’s empty?”  
“And have Carlos walk in on us again? Mmm nope.”  
Jake leaned his head on Marcus’s shoulder. “We need a plan.”

=================

By Wednesday’s rehearsal they had one. After a lengthy discussion about Carlos’s birthday, Jake, Marcus, Dana and Leann decided that they could hold a party at Dana’s house after the show. They told everyone it was to celebrate Dana’s first show as co-writer and director. Jake put himself in charge of organising it. He told Marcus and Carlos to get food and drinks, put Leann and Dana in charge of the venue, Kevin and Hiram were to make playlists and he gave Maureen a clipboard with a ticklist of who knew, who was coming, who couldn’t make it and who had chipped in to buy Carlos a birthday present. Maureen gave herself another task. She asked Mr Harlan if she could use Thursday’s cooking lesson to make a birthday cake for Carlos. But the most important factor in Jake and Marcus’s plans was that Dana lived two streets away from Jake’s house and Marcus was allowed to sleep over.

Mr Harlan smiled and said of course, although making cakes was a serious business, and he quizzed Maureen on what kind of cake Carlos might like, whether she knew if he was allergic to anything and what she planned to use to decorate it. Maureen shrugged, stared down her cooking teacher and replied, “It’s a cake. It’ll be cake flavoured and the finished product will look, I dunno, cakey.”

Mr Peters, you know the woodshop teacher, found out about the party on Friday morning when he overheard Jake and Marcus discussing whether or not ice cream was a good idea. He joined them at their bench.  
“So you boys planning something big?”  
Jake smiled. “Not really, Mr Peters, it’s a party tonight for the drama club. Carlos thinks it’s for Dana’s first show as director but secretly it’s his birthday party. Promise you won’t tell him!”  
Mr Peters laughed. “That’s real cute. You sure Carlos wants a party? He never mentioned his birthday. He tell you himself?”  
“Mmm nope,” Marcus answered. “Mr Palmer told us. It can still just be Dana’s party if Carlos doesn't want to go.”  
Mr Peters kept his face carefully neutral. “Is everyone from the show invited?”  
Jake shrugged. “Maureen was doing that. I guess not the Erikas because they’re too young and they only got offered a little dance part to freak out Kevin. And not Mr Palmer because it would be too weird to ask a teacher to go to a student’s house for a party.”  
Marcus sniggered. “Bet Carlos wouldn’t mind.”  
Jake nudged Marcus. Mr Peters smiled. “Glad you boys know where the boundaries are. Hope you have a good time, now!”

The show on Friday went well. Hiram caused shrieks from the audience when he actually did shear Carlos’s hair on stage, and Carlos’s reaction was enhanced when he caught sight of the result in the mirror Dana deliberately left by the side of the stage. Kevin was spectacularly creepy in his treatment of the barber and Leann made everyone jump and laugh by leaping out unexpectedly to take photos of Carlos’s hair and yell headlines at him.

Once the audience all shuffled out, Carlos followed Mr Palmer to his office. He sat in the desk chair as Mr Palmer took out a small case and unzipped it. It contained a plastic cape, scissors and clippers. There was a mirror propped up on books on the desk so Carlos could see what was happening. He groaned at the state of his hair.  
Carlos closed his eyes as Mr Palmer got to work, guiding his head into position gently and teasing out what remained of his curls. Carlos shivered as Mr Palmer’s fingers brushed his neck, pulled his hair up and snipped. Even the hairs on his arms stood up in reaction to the sensation of being touched. Carlos opened his eyes for a few seconds to check the progress of his new look. Mr Palmer caught his reflected gaze and smiled. Carlos smiled back and closed his eyes again.  
Eventually Mr Palmer put the scissors down and plugged in the clippers to buzz along the very back and sides.

"You can look if you want."  
Carlos opened his eyes and looked in the mirror. He laughed. "It is different!" He pushed a hand through the longer top section. "I am going to spend the next few days trying to push hair out of my eyes and wondering where it has gone." He felt along the back section. "I think this is the shortest my hair has been since I started school and my mama got it cut in case I caught... um."  
"Headlice?" Mr Palmer laughed. "Well, it must have been an effective strategy since you don't have any. Is it okay?"  
Carlos smiled at Mr Palmer's reflection. "I like it. Thanks."

Carlos went back to the theatre while Mr Palmer packed his work bag. Carlos looked backstage, in the booth, around the corridors and finally went outside. The building was deserted. Mr Palmer came out of the main doors behind him.  
"Are you going to Dana's party now?"  
Carlos could have cried with a mixture of disappointment and embarrassment. "I was invited but I don't know where she lives. I thought I was going with Kevin but he's not here."  
Mr Palmer looked over the almost-empty car park. "His car is not there. I think Kevin forgot to wait for you. Can't you call someone and let them know?"  
Carlos sighed. "I guess I'll just go home. I am a statistical anomaly, Mr P, a teenager without a phone."  
Mr Palmer frowned. "But how will I contact you about show rehearsal schedules? Huh. Oh! I have an idea. Can I drive you to Dana's place? I'm not coming to the party but I know her street, it's almost on my way home so I can drop you off."  
Carlos almost cried again but this time out of gratitude.

==============

Maureen revealed the cake she had made and asked Dana when Carlos was going to arrive and if she thought Carlos would like it.  
Dana blamed Jake for not organising a backup plan for Carlos.  
Jake blamed Marcus for distracting him at the end of the show, so he did not notice Carlos follow Mr Palmer out.  
Marcus blamed Hiram for cutting Carlos's hair in the first place.  
Hiram blamed Maureen for not keeping a checklist of who was travelling with who.  
Maureen pointed at Kevin and yelled, "WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR CARLOS LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!"  
Leann told everyone to shut up, told Jake to call Carlos and blamed Carlos for not having a phone.  
Jake scowled at Kevin. "Can't you go back for him?"  
"Of course I can, pumpkin! Do you think he will still be standing out in front of the school waiting for a knight in shining armour to sweep him off his feet? I could do that. Or do you think the ugly scientist will have gone home to thank the golden sunbeams for giving him such fantastic friends?"

================

Carlos sat in the front passenger seat and listened to Mr Palmer chat about theatre and movies. They laughed over Mr Palmer's obsession with _The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance_ and Carlos's extensive knowledge of _Star Trek_. Soon Mr Palmer pulled up and parked with the engine running.  
"Okay, it is this street but I am not sure exactly which house. If you listen you will probably hear your party. Want me to wait in case you can't find it?"  
Carlos smiled. "No, thanks, you've been so kind already. If I can't find it I will walk back."  
Mr Palmer frowned. "Oh you can't possibly do that, Carlos. I will worry about you unless I know you've found your friends or you're safe at home. Here, excuse me... Wait a few minutes." Mr Palmer leaned over Carlos to open the glovebox. He took out a phone and fiddled with the settings. "Okay. Take this. It's my emergency phone in case my car breaks down and both my proper phone and my backup phone die on me. I don't need it and it's a few models out of date so it's not worth anything. I wiped it then stored my number on it for you so if you can't find Dana's house you can call me, or anyone you like, and get picked up. In any case, let me know you are safe. Okay?"  
Carlos's eyes widened. "I can't keep this, Mr P! It's too much."  
Mr Palmer laughed. "Okay, I want you to have it because I will need to contact you for rehearsal schedules for the summer show and stuff like that. I do a lot of that by text. But if you're uncomfortable about accepting my old junk as a gift, you can just borrow it and give it back on Monday."  
Carlos looked at the phone. He smiled and transferred it from Mr Palmer's hand to his pocket.  
"Thanks. This is real nice of you! Uh, I better go. Thanks for... stuff."  
Mr Palmer smiled. "Okay, have a nice time. Happy birthday!"  
Carlos bit his lip and reached down to unfasten his seatbelt. He felt like it retracted back into the reel behind his shoulder in slow motion. Carlos opened the car door, got halfway out and stopped.  
"Are you okay?" Mr Palmer leaned forward. With one foot on the ground, Carlos pivoted in the passenger seat, leaned over and kissed Mr Palmer, one light touch of their lips. Carlos pushed himself out of the car, slammed the door and ran.

Carlos slowed to a walk a few doors down the street, desperately trying not to look back. A voice called his name. He turned to see Marcus leaning out of a window of the house opposite. Carlos grinned, waved and ran to the door just as it opened and voices yelled _happy birthday!_

Mr Palmer sat in his car, forehead on the steering wheel. His phone beeped to say there was a text. He opened it.  
_Found party. Can't believe I did that. Sorry._


	8. Bluffs, allegations and texts

Cecil drove home, got changed and went out. The usual crowd waited for him at Rico's. Rochelle cheered.  
"Better late than never. You got no concept of time!"  
Cecil laughed. "Hey, sorry, had to tidy up after the show and put young Carlos's hair right. It's fine, John, can I have a night off being in trouble for stuff I have not even done?"  
John shrugged and smiled. "Glad you're not crashing their party."  
"Sweet baby glowcloud no. I see enough of those guys during the week." Cecil pulled a face.  
Earl's head raised high. "Oh! I think this is ours. Ceepee, I ordered you the _ten inch surprise._ "  
Cecil rolled his eyes, Rochelle snorted and John asked what was funny about pizza.

==========

Marcus hugged Carlos and stared. Jake whistled and combed his fingers through Carlos's hair.  
"Nice! Do you like it?"  
Carlos nodded, "Yeah. My neck feels cold though, every little breeze makes my hair stand up."  
Kevin put his arm around Carlos's shoulder and blew across the back of his neck. Carlos ducked and stepped away. "Ugh! Kevin!"  
Kevin sneered, “bet you’d come if Mr P did that,” and joined the small group of people around Hiram, asking him to do voices. Kevin whispered something to Hiram. Hiram snorted and nodded.  
In Mr P's stage voice _"Welcome... to the Carlos show! Tonight I am going to tell you all about a new student in town. His name is Carlos and he has perfect and beautiful hair."_  
Switched to Carlos's lighter tone _"Oh stop Mr Palmer, you're too much!"_  
Mr P again _"Carlos comes to the theatre a lot. I think he likes me but he's real shy."_  
Carlos _"It's true Mr P, may I call you Cecil? Scientifically speaking that is your name."_  
Hiram started to get giggly. _"Let me touch your perfect and beautiful hair and I might let you kiss my—"_  
"HIRAM you absolute JERK!" Carlos was livid. Kevin laughed as Carlos leapt at Hiram. Marcus jumped between them and caught Carlos in a bear hug, pushed him back towards Jake. Jake pinned Carlos's wrists to his sides and told him the dickhead wasn’t worth it. Kevin's laughter almost drowned out Hiram's apology and promise that he didn't mean anything, it was just a joke.

Marcus and Jake steered Carlos to the kitchen. Maureen punched his arm.  
"Kevin piss you off?"  
"Yeah. And Hiram."  
“You punch Hiram?”  
“No, Marcus stopped me.”  
Maureen sighed and busied herself with setting out paper plates as she talked. “Shame. Kevin’s an asshole and Hiram does whatever Kevin tells him. Kevin asked me if I got a boyfriend yet. I said no so he asked if I got a girlfriend. I said get lost I’m not into all that but he just kept going, asked who I got a crush on. Ugh. Is it so hard to understand _not interested?”_  
Carlos looked over at Jake and Marcus who were leaning against the corner by the sink, talking quietly, heads close together, one arm each draped loosely around the other’s waist. “Dunno. I’ve had plenty of crushes but I never had a boyfriend or a girlfriend. I get all nervous and either go silent or talk nonstop about _Star Trek_ or something real nerdy.”  
Maureen giggled. “That sounds horrible!”  
Carlos smiled. “Nah, I get a kind of a rush sometimes, like if the person notices me or if I see them when I don’t expect it, or if I start to think maybe they like me too. It’s exciting and terrifying all at once.”  
“Like I said, horrible. Kevin told me I’d feel different when I was _old enough_ and I’d want to get married and have babies _like normal people do_.”  
“Uh? What did you say?”  
“Told him he’s not allowed any of this, and Dana said he should go home if he was going to be an ass. Happy birthday. I made it in cooking yesterday while you were looking up recipes for your portfolio.” Maureen handed a metal tin to Carlos. He opened it, looked in and laughed. Inside was a cake decorated dark purple and silver grey to look like the crescent moon with _Hey, Moon, watch us!_ piped on its dark area. “Mr Harlan helped with the icing texture.” She frowned. “You’re not allergic to cake, are you?”  
“Maureen, this is awesome! Thank you so much!” He waved her to come closer and whispered, “Do we have to share? You, me, two forks? Um, can I hug you in a totally just friends way?”  
Maureen stepped back, waving her hands in front of her to ward off any approach. “Not a hugger. Go count how many want cake and don’t include Kevin.”

Back out in the living room, Hiram intercepted Carlos. “I’m sorry. Kevin said it would be funny.”  
Carlos offered a handshake. “It’s fine, I guess, sorry I overreacted because Kevin had just been on my back about Mr Palmer. Does _everyone_ know?”  
Hiram shrugged. “Pretty much. Kevin had a thing for Mr P last year but Mr P totally blanked him, won’t be alone in the same room as him. Mr P seems to like you though.”  
Carlos rubbed a hand over his head. “Oh. Does everyone think that? He’s really nice and he’s been kind to me, it’s probably just because I’m new. I don’t want any rumours getting out of hand.”  
“So there’s nothing actually going on?”  
Carlos held Hiram's gaze for a few seconds. “He’s a teacher and I’m a student so that would be wrong, right?”

=============

Beer followed Pizza. Rochelle left them and went home rather than hit the bar. Earl, John and Cecil sat in a corner of their usual bar and tried desperately to talk about something that was not work related. John gave up first.  
“How’s Kevin behaving? I heard he’s on his final warning after that incident with Carlos.”  
Cecil nodded. “Yeah, there was that thing few months ago where he said he wanted to… well, you know. Then what he did to the Erikas and kissing Carlos. That boy is trouble.”  
Earl feigned innocence. “Oh? Which one?”  
Cecil frowned. “Kevin! Good actor, but I wish he’d think about the consequences of his actions in advance rather than after.”  
Earl glanced at John then looked at Cecil. “Hmm, yes. That’s good advice for anyone.”  
“Heh,” John attacked his beer. “Mmm. You know he’s scared of Dana?”  
Cecil laughed. “I’m not surprised. Dana’s real sweet on the surface but she doesn’t take any shit. I think she has adopted Maureen.”  
Earl sniggered. “Training her successor.”  
“Ha! Yeah probably. I bet they’re both busting Kevin’s balls for forgetting to drive Carlos to Dana’s house. Left him standing outside the school gates unable to get to his own birthday party.”  
John sunk his head into his hands, shaking it slowly. He looked up. “Cecil, please tell me you didn’t.”  
“What was I supposed to do? Say _sucks for you_ and drive away? He was almost in tears!” Cecil waved his hands as he spoke. “What should I have done? Hmm?”  
John sighed. “Officially, you should have left him. You are not supposed to drive students anywhere in your car.”  
Earl squeezed Cecil’s arm. “I think I’d’ve done the same, Ceepee, honestly. John, what would you have done? Left the kid sobbing in the street on his birthday?”  
John sat back. “Fair point. But if anything like that happens again, Cee, call the kid’s house first.”

=============

Dana found Carlos still in the kitchen with Maureen, clearing up cake crumbs and giggling about the idea of Mr Harlan flirting with Mr Palmer. “Happy birthday, Carlos!” Carlos accepted a quick hug from Dana and a ruffle of his hair.  
“Thanks, Dana, I didn’t want to have a party of my own in case nobody came. This is great.”  
Dana smiled. “Sorry Kevin didn’t wait for you. He’s gone home already, I think he has annoyed everyone today. Did you walk here?”  
“No,” Carlos swept crumbs into the bin. “Mr Palmer dropped me off at the end of the street. He saw me outside the gates and said he could drive me if I wanted.”  
“Oh! That was nice of him I guess. Um, yeah. Carlos, can you come outside with me for a minute?”  
Carlos frowned but followed Dana out into her backyard. Dana spoke in a hushed tone.  
“Do you know why Kevin is bugging you so much?”  
“No, I’ve never done anything to him.”  
“Before you arrived, last year, Kevin had a crush on Mr Palmer. He was so obvious, following him around and watching him. Mr Palmer got really embarrassed about it and just shut him down. Apparently Kevin complained to Ms Mallard about Mr Palmer touching him but that all got hushed up. Anyway, Kevin sees you come in, new kid with lovely hair and a nice smile, and Mr P notices you without you even having to do anything.”  
Carlos frowned. “Kevin’s jealous? Of me?”  
“Maybe, he hates Mr P now too.”  
Carlos stared up at the sky. “Dana, can I ask you something more?” Dana nodded. “What exactly did Kevin say Mr Palmer did and was it true?”  
Dana turned to walk back into the house. “I don’t know, you’ll have to ask him yourself.”

===============

Carlos thanked Jake for inviting him back to his parents' house too but said he didn't want to interrupt anything. Jake laughed, Marcus smiled and repeated the invitation.  
"Please, you can take the heat off us a bit. You know, talk to Jake's folks. Show them Jake has friends who are not me." Marcus held out his phone. "Walk round with us anyway and call your aunt? Please?"  
Carlos grinned. "Okay, thanks." The three boys called their goodbyes and left Dana's house. Carlos rummaged in his pockets and produced Mr Palmer's phone.  
Jake cheered. "Yay! You got a phone for your birthday! Wish I'd known, we could've called you when you didn't arrive with Kevin."  
"I only just got it. It's not a birthday present really, it's Mr Palmer's old phone. He said he wanted to know I got to the party safely and I can borrow it until Monday. Actually that's not quite true, he said I can keep it but I said it was too much and I couldn't accept it and--"  
Marcus clouted Carlos lightly across the back of his head. "What's better, having Mr P's old phone that he doesn't want any more, or having no phone?"  
Jake took Carlos's arm. "You are the most intelligent idiot I ever met, Carlos. Can't you just take it and say thanks? What's he going to do with that phone once you give it back? Chuck it in a drawer and forget about it!"  
Carlos smiled. "Maybe I should. It will sure be useful. I guess... OK I'll call my aunt and you can show me how to store your numbers. I'll ask Mr P if I can keep it after all."  
Marcus giggled. "That's one smooth way for Mr P to get your number!"

=============

 _Hi Mr P sorry it's late thanks for the phone can I keep it its real useful_  
_... Hi Carlos, it's not that late really. I already said you can keep it. Was the party fun?_  
_Yeah maureen made me a cake and I almost punched Hiram and Dana threw Kevin out_  
_... Ha! You get home safe?_  
_Jake invited me back to meet his parents with marcus im there now_  
_... You know you can do capital letters and punctuation, right? Jake's folks nice?_  
_Sorry, I'll try to remember decent grammar._  
_... I wasn't trying to be mean. Sorry._  
_Jake's ma asked if Jake has a girlfriend and will I fix him up with someone._  
_... Awkward! You got interrogated?_  
_I offered to get him a date with Maureen._  
...  
...  
_...Sorry for delay, had to explain to Mr Harlan why I choked on my beer._  
_Oh, I'm disturbing your night out! Sorry, have a nice time. Bye._  
_... No it's fine. About earlier, in the car, you didn't have to apologise._  
...  
...  
...  
...  
_Been trying to think how to ask you something real personal._  
_...Just ask._  
_What's the deal with Kevin and you?_  
_...sorry gtg_

Carlos cursed internally. He lay in a sleeping bag on Jake's floor with the phone hidden by the thick padded fabric. He heard the sound of Jake shift and Marcus sigh from Jake's bed a foot away. He wanted to use the spare room, give Jake and Marcus some precious privacy, but Jake pulled him aside and said that unless Carlos agreed to share with them, his dad would not allow Marcus to sleep in the same room. Carlos typed another message, deleted it, clicked the phone off and closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds of Jake's parents discussing Jake and his friends. He sighed and sat up.  
"You okay Carlos?" Jake whispered.  
Carlos saw two pairs of eyes glint reflected moonlight at him. "Yeah. You? How can you put up with that!"  
Jake shrugged and lay down again. "Got used to it I guess. All the time. Got a girl yet, Jakey? Don't worry, there's a nice girl out there for you, Jakey. Hey Jakey, there's this new girl at book club, want me to invite her round to meet you? Oh look that man on TV is ga-a-a-ay, that's so unnecessary to the plot why'd they show that stuff? Ugh, if I let it get to me I'd go mad."  
Marcus kissed Jake's cheek. "Mmm yeah, come and live with me and dad."  
Jake slunk down to lie with his head on Marcus's shoulder. "One day I'll call your bluff, babe."  
Marcus murmured, "Who says I'm bluffing?"  
Carlos and Jake both giggled.  
"Carlos, um, when it all goes quiet out there and my parents are asleep, would you mind--"  
Carlos smiled. "Moving to the spare room? Sure. If they ask I'll say Marcus snores like a Svitz-horn."

=============

"Sorry, I didn't get you did I?" Cecil mopped up the table with napkins.  
"No, but I think there's a square inch over here you didn't spray beer on." Earl laughed. "Clearly you have not learned how to drink and text at the same time."  
Cecil grinned. "Yeah. Multitasking's overrated anyway. Never understood why anyone would try to make a bad job of three things all at once when they could save effort and leave two for someone else to pick up."  
"So it's settled? You text and I'll finish your beer?" Earl made as if to pick up Cecil's glass. Cecil finished drying the table and rescued his drink.  
"Yeah, right."  
"Okay, so you drink and I read your texts to you?"  
Cecil shoved his phone in his pocket. "No! It's nothing."  
Earl grinned. "Oh come on, you've been typing under the table for the last twenty minutes. Is it Rochelle? She usually has a good line in well-timed innuendo. What did she say?"  
"Not Rochelle. Ugh I'm sticky with beer. I'm going to go wash my hands."  
"Ooh! Evidence - Cecil won't walk me home any more. Cecil is secretly texting someone. Conclusion - Cecil is totally building a relationship with a new fuckbuddy!"  
"Earl! I am not!" Cecil went to the men's room, washed his hands, shut himself in the cubicle and took out his phone again.

Earl finished his beer as Cecil returned. He pointed at Cecil's mostly empty glass. "Another?"  
Cecil shook his head and stood by his chair. "No, I'm getting sleepy-drunk. I need to go to bed."  
Earl got up leaned over and whispered, _"walk ya home?"_  
Cecil snorted. "One day I will call your bluff and take you home with me, Earl."  
Earl turned and walked towards the door, He looked back over his shoulder at Cecil. "Who's bluffing?"

=============

 _Sorry it was rude of me to ask that._  
_... It's ok, just didn't expect it. What has the rumour mill told you?_  
_Only that Kevin had a crush on you but you ignored him so he accused you of something._  
_... Ugh. Sums it up. I can't stand him, something lacking behind the eyes._  
_a spark of humanity?_  
_... Ha! Maybe. This isn't a conversation I want to have by text. I was cleared of misconduct, but not of stupidity._  
_Explains your paranoia about following the rules. I thought you were worried I might be like Kevin._  
_... Oh Carlos, you are nothing like Kevin!_  
_I would like to know what happened, but I won't ask again if you tell me not to._  
_... It was a huge misunderstanding. Will you be in town on Sunday? I usually walk through Grove Park on my way home from bowling, around five. We could walk and chat._  
_I will be there if I can._  
_... I don't know how much memory space your phone has, I always deleted old text conversations in case I accidentally filled it up._  
_Okay, I'll delete this. Thanks for the tip._  
_... Goodnight, Carlos, goodnight._

===============


	9. It's good to talk

**= Sunday afternoon=**

"Hi Carlos!"

"Hi Marcus! Hi Jake!"

"He's in the shower or whatever. He takes for _ever_ in there."

"You both okay?"

"Mmm yeah, we're at my house now. I'll put you on speaker when he gets out. Thanks for, y’know, giving us some space last night. Sorry we slept in."

"Technically, this morning. You make _good use_ of it?"

"Ugh, no, we got a bit, y'know, handsy then I fell asleep with my hand on his Oh! Hi!"

"Hi Carlos! You're on speaker now."

"Hi Jake! Marcus was telling me about--"

"About how we totally failed to... Jeez we're pathetic."

"Mmm yeah, speak for yourself!"

"Uh, guys? Are you at Marcus's place on your own?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"And you got no plans for the afternoon?"

"Whatcha gettin' at? Oh! O-o-oh…"

"Hah! See you tomorrow, Carlos. Jake, c'mere you, how does this thing switch o--"

 

**=Sunday evening=**

"Hello, Carlos!"

"How did you know it was me?"

"I'll call you back and you'll see. Hang up and wait."

…

"Hi Mr P! Your name lit up my screen. Your contact pic is real cute! You have a cat! Is it okay that I called? I thought about it for ages first."

"Yes, yes it's fine. Is there a problem?"

"No, I just wanted... My aunt is out so I can talk. Better if she doesn't know I have a phone, she'll ask awkward questions, take it away and totally not understand. I couldn't come to the park earlier."

"Thanks for the text about that. I brought the charger for your phone. I was looking forward to seeing you. Is it okay for me to say that?"

"Uh? I guess it is since I don't mind hearing you say it. Will you get into trouble if anyone knows I called you?"

"Maybe. Probably."

"Oh. I won't tell anyone then. I wanted to ask you about... um..."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm. He used to follow me around and I thought he would get bored and leave me alone if I ignored him. One day he followed me into the theatre, threatened to hurt me if I didn't... umm, do you need _all_ the details?"

"Not if you don't want to say."

"I didn't do what he wanted, he went to Ms Mallard and told her I, umm, put my hand--"

"Oh! I get the picture. Did you touch him?"

"Only to push him off! There was an investigation of course, it was his word against mine and nothing could be proved either way. I got a written warning in my file and sent on a child protection training course because I admitted to pushing him, he got a week off school to recover."

"That doesn't seem fair!"

"Carlos it's not, but it's how things have to be. Better that a few innocent people get caught up than a guilty person goes free. Students have to know that they can speak out and they will be believed. Carlos?"

"Yeah?"

"It matters to me that you believe me when I say Kevin lied. Ugh, you know what I'm like, I’m impulsive, but to touch someone without consent... I would never do a thing like that."

"I believe you. You know I like you, you've been so kind to me and you had plenty of chance and you've never taken advantage."

"Okay. I hope I have set your mind at rest. I know you like me. I think you know I like you too, and we both know it's not allowed."

"I'm seventeen, Mr P, I can do pretty much anything I like except buy alcohol and vote. And you're not old."

"The rules are strict for teachers. You are my student. If we did anything and got caught I'd probably stay out of jail because you are over sixteen, but I would definitely never be able to teach again. I would be banned from working with children or vulnerable adults."

"That sucks."

"Those are the rules I have to live with, Carlos. I can't afford to get caught."

"Oh! My aunt's back. See you tomorrow."

 

**=Sunday very late=**

_You busy? J x_  
_... Hi Jake! x_  
_We totally did it! J x_  
_... Really? Like, everything?_  
_Yeah! Well, everything we wanted to do_  
_... Oh?_  
_So not "everything" everything._  
_... Ok!_  
_Marcus is grinning like an idiot. I said I'm asking you about HW._  
_... LOL! Do I need to start writing about kinetic theory?_  
_Shit, do we actually have HW?_  
_... No._  
_good! I want to tell you all about it._  
_... Do I want to hear that?_  
_I want to talk about it. You need to get a boyfriend!_  
_... Working on it._  
_Tell me!_  
_... Not yet, too soon._  
_Tell me now!_  
_... Talk tomorrow?_  
_Definitely! Bye xXx_  
_... Bye xx_

 

**=Monday evening=**

"Hi Carlos! I'll call you back, save your phone credit."

...

"Hi... Cecil. That sounds weird. Should I call you that?"

"It's my name, so yes, call me that in private anyway. Unless it makes you uncomfortable."

"No, it's fine. Kinda nice. Thanks for the charger. Rehearsal today was good, I like Leann's writing and Dana's a real good director."

"Isn't she just! What did you think of the final scene?"

"Ugh! I can't believe I have to kiss Kevin!"

"Fake kiss."

"I could get revenge."

"O-oh?"

"Yeah, Maureen says I should have the garlic bread for lunch and shove my tongue in his mouth."

"That's revolting! Haha, please promise you won't do that."

"I think I'd puke. It's funny to think about it but I probably couldn't do it."

"Really, please don't. Um. Partly because it's disgusting but..."

"But what?"

"He’ll make your life miserable if he can. We ever gonna talk about Friday?"

"Sorry I ran, I was terrified!"

"Please don't say sorry! I'm not sorry. It was sweet of you."

"I shouldn’t have."

"Mmm. Did it make you feel bad?"

"No, it felt kinda buzzy.”

“I think I know what you mean.”

...

“Umm. I asked Kevin what his problem is.”

…

“What did he tell you?”

“He said he thought you liked him so he came on to you a bit and you went too far. Umm, he went into more detail than I really wanted.”

“Jeez, Carlos, he’s a liar. You know he’s a liar, right? Ugh. I would never—”

“I know, I know. He said if he sees you near me he’ll tell Ms Mallard… stuff.”

“What stuff?”

“I don’t want to say it.”

“Carlos, tell me. I promise it’ll be okay.”

“He said he’d say he saw you forcing me to, um… do stuff. To you.”

“Okay I get the picture. Carlos, we have to act like nothing is happening.”

“Nothing is happening, Cecil.”

“Are you sure? I feel like something could be happening.”

“Gotta go! Bye!”

  

**=Monday, late=**

 “Hey Ceepee, you still up, did I wake you?”

“No it’s fine. You okay?”

“Yeah. Listen, I heard some things today. You weren’t at the bar so I thought I better fill you in.”

“O-oh?”

“You know that stupid bet we have about why Carlos moved schools?”

“Mmhmm?”

“Turns out John Peters, you know his form tutor, wasn’t too far from the mark.”

“WHAT? No way!”

“John heard from Steve who heard from a friend of his who is a technician at Carlos’s old school that someone saw him and a new science teacher holding hands and talking about how well they bonded. Probably pretty innocent but still wrong. I guess he has issues with recognising boundaries. Carlos’s parents thought it best to move Carlos and the teacher got a formal warning.”

“For holding hands! That’s overkill. I hate Steve, he's a jerk for spreading rumours like that.”

“Yeah, but you need to know you’re dealing with someone who might not be able to tell the difference between behaving in a friendly manner towards them, and actually being their friend.”

“Earl, what do you suspect is going on between me and that kid?”

“Ceepee, nothing. But I know you’re friendly with the students and it works for you, drama is more laid back than most lessons and you sometimes have to demonstrate physical stuff—“

“I always explain what I’m going to do, why I’m doing it and I ASK, Earl! All my students can see there’s nothing in it.”

“I know, Ceepee, I know. I don’t want you to end up with another situation like you had with Kevin last year. One isolated allegation can be explained away, but get another and people will start to think they see a pattern. Ceepee it’s harsh but you need to protect yourself.”

“Ceepee? Ceece? Shit.”

_Don’t be like this!_

 

**=Monday, Very Late=**

_Hey Carlos, can you chat?_  
_… Yes, I’m in bed._  
_I told you about Kevin. Can I ask you a question now?_  
_… sure, that’s fair._  
_Why did you move schools?_  
_… I got extra help from one of the science teachers and we were modelling covalent bonding where atoms share electrons_  
_… and she said it was like the atoms could hold hands so I asked her to show me what she meant_  
_… and she explained and we held hands while we talked about bonding and someone came in and totally misunderstood._  
_… She got into trouble and my folks sent me here because the rumours got out of hand._  
…  
_So it was just a science demonstration?_  
_… yes, not even a good one._  
_You got transferred because of a bad analogy?_  
_… Are you laughing at me?_  
_Sorry, yes._  
_… It wasn’t funny!_  
_Sorry._  
_… Nobody believed me when I said it was nothing. It was horrible._  
_I’m sorry, I know how it feels to be under suspicion._  
_… But I like it here. I met Marcus and Jake and Maureen and everyone._  
_That’s nice_  
_… And you._  
_I‘m glad you came here._  
_… Can I see you tomorrow?_  
_No, got to be careful. Need a good educational reason to see you outside lessons and rehearsals._  
_… ok I'll think of one._


	10. Not here.

On Tuesday morning, Carlos was tired. He yawned his way through tutor time and math, had to be nudged by Jake a few times in English and only stayed awake in science because the lab stool threatened to tip him off whenever he let his head droop. At lunch, Marcus found him staring at his sandwiches at one of the picnic tables in the quad.  
"Hey sleepy! You ill?"  
"Hi Marcus, no, I just didn't get much sleep."  
"Hah! Because of the new boyfriend, or whatever?"  
"No! Well kinda, but I was on my own. I had things to think about."  
"Mmm yeah, y'know you can call Jake and me whenever if you need help."  
"Help with what?"  
"Y'know, thinking. Or whatever."

Carlos smiled and dropped his head onto his folded arms on the table. Jake joined them and passed a cardboard tub to Marcus.  
"Rice and something. Might be chilli, might be curry, might be anything. They let us off-site at lunchtime next year, right? Please say they do."  
Marcus sniffed at the contents of the tub, shrugged and started to eat. "We may starve before then." He gathered his tub and Jake's and lobbed them into the bin by their table. Carlos pushed over his sandwiches.  
"Chunky hummus salad. Made it in cooking yesterday. I don't feel like eating."  
Jake and Marcus took one sandwich each and fought over the third.  
"Okay," Jake leaned his head on an arm, level with Carlos's head. Marcus did the same. "You are going to tell us about your mysterious new maybe-boyfriend and we are going to tell you all the things you should be doing with him."  
Carlos hid his head under his arms. Marcus laughed. Carlos's voice struggled clear of his sleeve. "Okay, but not here. I don't want to be overheard."

Jake, Marcus and Carlos wandered down to the far end of the yard near Mr Peters's workshop. Jake tried the door. "Open! He does say we can study in here if we promise not to touch anything dangerous. Looks empty."  
They went in, pulled out a few books for show and searched to make sure nobody else was in the workshop. Carlos grinned at Jake and Marcus. "You sure you want to tell me stuff?"  
Jake smiled at Marcus, pulled a stool over and sat with both arms around Marcus's waist. Marcus kissed his cheek. Jake sighed.  
"When we got off the phone to you we went back to bed and stopped worrying about things we thought we _should_ do and just did whatever we felt like doing."  
Marcus snorted. "Mmm yeah I sucked him off twice."  
"Marcus! I was going to drop a few hints! But no, straight to the point."  
Carlos hid his glowing face behind his hands. "You guys really don't have to tell me anything!"  
Jake giggled and twisted away as Marcus put a cold hand under the hem of his shirt. "Marcus! Not here! I did that to Marcus too but I teased him so much first that he came in his pants as soon as I touched him."  
"Ugh! Guys! Please stop!"  
"Okay." Jake laughed. "We had a lovely weekend and I took Marcus up on his offer. I came out to my parents, properly, none of this let's-pretend-our-Jakey's-going-through-a-phase crap and, well." Jake's smile vanished. His eyebrows dropped and he pulled his lips into a line. "I packed what I could after school last night and I'm going to live at Marcus's. His dad phoned my dad and it's sorted."  
Marcus hugged Jake close. "You'll be okay, Jake honey."  
Jake smiled and gazed at Marcus. "I know."

Both turned to Carlos after a few seconds. "New boyfriend?" Jake raised an eyebrow, Marcus sniggered.  
Carlos rolled his eyes. "Do I have to? I mean, it's real early. We talked on the phone and texted a couple of times but I like him and I know he likes me."  
Marcus guided Carlos's face with one hand so they made eye contact and whispered. _"Is it some one we all know?"_  
Carlos nodded.  
_"Is he older than you?"_  
Carlos nodded.  
_"Mmm yeah. We can keep a secret, or whatever. Is it--"_  
Jake's voice cut in a little louder than he intended.  
_"Is it Mr Palmer?"_  
Carlos grinned and nodded.  
"Jake, Marcus, I have never felt like this before. I know it's wrong and I don't want to get him into trouble but he's... he's just so..."  
"Fuckable?"  
"Jake!" Marcus play-slapped Jake.  
"Oh come on Marcus, I know you've stared at his ass a few times and you know I only want you, babe."  
Carlos laughed. "Please stop. I have drama right after lunch and I need to be my normal self."  
Marcus punched Carlos on the shoulder. "Yeah? Act, or whatever."

Jake checked the time and swore. The boys packed up their books and left the workshop. After the door banged shut behind them and they parted, giggling at each other, the supply closet door opened and Mr Peters emerged with a face like stone.

==============

Carlos sat cross-legged on the floor of the theatre with the rest of his class. Mr Palmer held up his hand and the class went quiet. Mr Palmer called a register and asked for homework to be held up for collection. All but three hands held paper aloft. Mr Palmer sighed.  
"Jess, fell into a patch of void again? Detention, here, tonight? You gonna call your mom or will I?" Jess asked permission to get her phone out. Mr Palmer nodded. "Alex, not you too. Okay, first offence, tonight or tomorrow lunch?" Alex asked for tomorrow lunch. "Aaannnd... Carlos. _Carlos?_ Are you serious? please flatter me with a very good educational excuse."  
Carlos tried not to smile. "Sorry Mr Palmer, I was at a party then stuff happened and--"  
Mr Palmer mock yawned. "Y'know I don't really care. First offence, detention today after school or tomorrow lunch."  
Carlos pretended to think. "Might as well get it done today."  
"Mr Palmer? My mom says I can't do today, I gotta pick up my sister and babysit. Can I do tomorrow lunch?"  
Mr Palmer flashed a lightning smile at Carlos and turned to the worried girl.  
"Sure, tomorrow. Don't forget."

Last lesson of the day was _Conversational Sumerian_ with Marcus and Jake. Marcus chatted fluently with their teacher while Jake and Carlos struggled with translation. Carlos counted down the minutes.  
"Carlos, come home with us today? Homework?"  
Carlos frowned. "Can't. I got detention."  
"You!?" Jake almost choked. "What for?"  
Carlos smiled. "Oh? I forgot my drama homework for Mr Palmer. I have to report to the theatre after class."  
Marcus snorted and Jake stifled a giggle. "That's adorable!" Jake tapped Carlos's leg under the table. "What you gonna do?"  
Carlos shook his head slowly. "I have no idea."

===========

The last lesson of the day ended and students scattered. John pushed open a fire door and called out. "Hey, Earl?"  
"John! You know this is a cooking room, right? I don't think I have ever seen you in here. Want the grand tour?"  
John smiled. "Another time, Earl. Need to talk to ya. Your office?"  
"Office? Oh! I have a cupboard with a chair in it if that's what you mean."  
"That'll do then. Now?"  
Earl frowned and nodded. John followed the cooking teacher into a tiny room, filled by a desk and a plastic chair. Earl sat on the chair, John perched on the desk.  
"Earl, you know our theatre feller pretty well, hmm?"  
"Yeah, we've been friends since we were kids. Why?"  
"So you'd know if there was anything going on with him, hmm?"  
"Probably, he doesn't tell me everything but I can sense when something's wrong."  
"Huh. Well what are your senses telling you today?"

Ten minutes later, Earl marched over to the theatre.

=============

Carlos pushed open the theatre doors and crept in. The room was dark. He called out.  
"Mr Palmer? I'm here for detention."  
Cecil appeared on stage and jumped down. "Right on time too! I have a job for you. I want my scripts sorted into order. Can you do that while I tidy up here, then I will find you something else to do for me?"  
Carlos smiled. "Sure."  
Cecil led Carlos to his office. He opened the filing cabinet, second drawer. It was full of papers.  
"Can you start sorting that lot into alphabetical order by author? I'll be back real soon. Got to look like detention. You do have your homework, right?"  
Carlos grinned. "Not saying. I'll get started."  
Mr Palmer rested a hand on Carlos's shoulder for a moment. "Okay, back soon."  
Carlos looked at the pile of papers, frowned at the small size of the office, more a large cupboard than a room, picked up an armful of scripts and headed into the theatre to sort them into order on the floor.

===============

Earl found Cecil backstage.  
"Ceepee? Cee? You busy?"  
"Hi Earl! Don't usually see you this end of school."  
"Need to talk. No," Earl held up a hand as Cecil opened his mouth, "No evasions and no flouncing off. I'm going to ask some questions and I want the truth. You're a good liar but I'm your friend and I want to help you, so cut the crap. Okay?"  
Cecil nodded and shrugged. "Ask all you like, honey."  
"Sit. Your office?"  
"No, I have a kid on detention doing my filing in there."  
Earl pushed a couple of chairs together and they sat facing each other. Earl took Cecil's hands and leaned forwards making steady eye contact.  
"Talk to me about Carlos."  
"What!"  
"Carlos. Now. Talk."  
"Ugh, Earl... I like him. Okay? He's a nice kid, I like spending time with him."  
"Honey, he thinks you're his _boyfriend_."  
"Uuh?"  
"John heard him talking with his friends about you. He's head over heels, Cecil, you have to sort this out." Earl squeezed Cecil's hands gently. "Let him down before it gets out of control."  
Cecil broke eye contact for a moment and sat back, took his hands away and grasped his knees. He gazed at his friend's eyes again. "Earl, there is nothing going on, I promise you that. Okay, what should I do? I don't want another Kevin situation."  
Earl sucked in a sharp breath. "So you see it at last? Where this is all heading?"  
"Carlos is different. He's... sweet and funny and the way he talks when he's interested is just so... so..."  
"...so going to get you fired and sent to jail. Cecil, Ceepee--"  
"No, no, he wouldn't run to Lauren like that. Shit, Earl, I don't want to hurt him."  
"Tough. I don't want you not to be working here." Earl took Cecil's hands again. "Sort it out, Ceece. I can't stand watching you destroy yourself over some kid." He moved one hand to bump a fist gently against Cecil's chin. "You know we could have something?"  
Cecil closed his eyes and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Okay. I'll talk to him. Can you cover for me while I do that? Give me an alibi or something? I don't want to do it here, we might both get upset. I want to talk to him properly, just me and him, somewhere nicer."  
"Sure. When?"  
"I don't know."  
"Make it soon, Ceepee, tomorrow if you can. Call me."  
Earl and Cecil stood. Earl hugged Cecil and kissed his forehead. "Walk ya home?"  
Cecil relaxed into Earl’s embrace for a second, making Earl’s heart race. "Not tonight, darling."

===============

Kevin laughed. “Ha! Rich kid is taking the bus home! Slumming it, aren’t ya?”  
Marcus smiled and hugged Jake. “Just making sure Jake here is okay. He’s picking up some of his things and moving in with me.” Jake closed his eyes and rested his head on Marcus’s shoulder.  
“Mmm. Kev, it’s not something to joke about, okay?”  
Kevin dropped his smirk. “Sure. Okay. I actually wanted to talk to you two about something anyway. Something serious.”  
Jake turned his head to look at Kevin without relinquishing his grip on Marcus. “Serious? You?”  
Kevin nodded slowly. “I can be serious. It’s about Carlos and Mr Palmer.”  
Marcus groaned. “Kev, we know. Carlos likes Mr P and he’s noticed. You jealous or something?”  
“Shit! No. Listen, you think I hate Carlos, and you’re right but for the wrong reason. I just don’t like him because he’s an ugly dork. It’s got nothing to do with me being jealous. I don’t want Carlos to end up like I did,” Kevin’s face twisted for a moment, “crying my eyes out in Ms Mallard’s office and having teachers think I’m a lying bastard for reporting Mr P for what he did. Fucking private rehearsal, yeah right.”  
Marcus and Jake stared at Kevin. Marcus frowned. “What do you mean? Y’know, exactly?”  
Kevin looked away. “You’re big boys now. You work it out. I told Ms Mallard the truth about Cecil Fucking Palmer and nobody believed me.”

The arrival of Kevin’s bus saved them for further revelations. Marcus took Jake’s hand. “Jake sweetie, walk and talk?” Jake nodded and they wandered away from the bus stop, each wondering where to start.  
Jake broke their silence. “He seemed pretty upset.”  
“Mmm yeah.”  
“Think he’s telling the truth?”  
“Mmm nope. President of the drama club last year, getting top grades , Mr P's star student.”  
“Huh. Could have been acting, you think?”  
“Mmm yeah. Should we tell Carlos?”  
“Dunno. Would it help?”  
“Nope. I guess it would just piss him off, or whatever.”  
“Yeah. Can you imagine Mr P pushing Kevin up against the theatre wall and—“  
“Ugh, please stop!”  
“Hah! Okay. Wait at this stop or walk to the next?”  
“Wait for the bus. It’s starting to rain.”

================

In the theatre, Carlos sorted scripts into piles for each letter of the alphabet then sat cross legged on the floor to organise each pile properly into order. He heard that Mr Harlan was backstage talking to Cecil and tuned in to the sound of Cecil’s voice. As he listened, the hairs on his neck and arms stood up and his stomach churned. Carlos stopped rustling papers and listened best he could without moving closer. When he heard Mr Harlan leave and Cecil swear quietly, he stood up, climbed onto the stage and walked through the overlap in the black curtains at the back of the stage.

“You okay, Mr P?”  
Cecil jumped. “Carlos! I thought you were in my office.”  
“No, I moved to the theatre so I could have space to spread everything out. Um—”  
Cecil looked stern. “You were listening! How much did you hear?”  
Carlos held up his hands. “I wasn’t eavesdropping, Mr P, I promise. I couldn’t help hearing and I was going to call out but I heard what Mr Harlan was saying and I thought if he knew you had me in detention on my own he might be mad at you or something so I kept real quiet and—“  
Cecil laughed with relief. “Carlos, you are wonderful. Thank you for being so thoughtful.”  
Carlos smiled. “You really think I’m sweet and funny?”  
Cecil smiled with real warmth. “Yes, you are. I meant all of what I said about you.”  
Carlos’s face fell. Cecil saw it and walked over, stroked Carlos’s cheek. “What’s wrong?”  
“So you are going to arrange to see me tomorrow to _let me down gently?_ ” Carlos sighed and looked into Cecil’s eyes.  
Cecil wrapped his arms around the boy’s shoulders. Carlos slipped his arms around his teacher’s waist and dropped his head onto Cecil’s shoulder. Cecil took a deep breath, let it out slowly. “I am going to arrange a way to see you soon. I’ll text or call you later. But I do not want to stop seeing you. Carlos?” Carlos turned his head and peered up to look at Cecil again. Cecil angled his head down and spoke softly, his face almost touching Carlos's. “I will end this if you tell me to, if the secrets and lies are too much. Is that what you want?”  
Carlos lifted his head just enough for his lips to brush Cecil's. He pulled away from Cecil’s embrace, shaking his head. Carlos held Cecil’s face with both hands and kissed him. Cecil stroked Carlos’s hair and returned the kiss with a force that left Carlos giggly and giddy. Carlos slid his hands down Cecil’s back. Cecil pulled away, grinning.  
“Not here, oh glowing cloud not here!”

================


	11. Details

Carlos blushed and Cecil hugged him, kissed his forehead.  
"I want to, but here... ugh. No."  
"Sorry." Carlos buried his head in Cecil's shoulder again. "I just--"  
"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about." Cecil pushed Carlos away gently. "Earl, I mean Mr Harlan, is probably still around. You should go. I'll text you later, okay?"  
Carlos smiled. "Okay." He moved closer for a kiss but Cecil evaded it.  
"Really, we shouldn't do that here. Glowing cloud I want to! But..." Cecil shrugged, smiled and held Carlos's gaze for a few seconds. "Go! I'll text you."  
Carlos left the theatre by the backstage door. Cecil waited the ten minutes it took to gather up the half-alphabetised papers and left by the front.

===============

Carlos's phone rang as he exited the gate and headed for the bus stop. He snatched it out of his pocket and glanced at the display, heart thumping. He tutted.  
"Hi Marcus."  
"Hi Carlos! How was detention?"  
Carlos grinned wide at the voice in his ear. "O-o-oh I want to see you guys!"  
"Jake! Carlos wants to talk about detention. Hang on..."  
Jake's voice arrived. "He-ey! Did he make you do the missing homework, or did he make you do--"  
"Jake! Please! I'm at the bus stop. Can I come round and talk? I'm buzzing!"  
"Oh yeah! Carlos? Look right!"  
The phone call cut off and a limo pulled up. The back door opened to reveal Jake and Marcus grinning at him.  
"Get in!"  
"Hi guys!" Carlos climbed in and shut the door. "Hi again!" He waved at Marcus's driver.  
"So! TELL US!" Jake almost squealed.  
Carlos grinned. "Later. Don't we have homework to do first?"  
Marcus mock-strangled Carlos while Jake play-punched his stomach.

They reached Marcus's house a few minutes later and Carlos carried Jake's things up to his room. There wasn't much. Jake unpacked, Carlos lounged on the bed while Marcus "helped" until Jake begged him to stop. Marcus flopped down beside Carlos and threw an arm around him.  
"Mmm yeah, time to talk. Come on, Carlos, tell us everything!"  
Carlos grinned. "He led me into his office, and..."  
Marcus sniggered. "And...?"  
Carlos murmured, "and closed the door and..." Jake giggled. Marcus stared at Carlos from inches away, "...and asked me to sort his scripts into alphabetical order."  
Jake stopped and frowned. "You mean he actually made you do detention work?"  
Carlos smiled. "Yeah. But while I was busy with it, Mr Harlan came to tell Cec... Mr P--"  
Jake sniggered. "Oh just call him Cecil."  
"...came to tell _Cecil_ to stop seeing me in case he got in trouble. So after Mr Harlan left, they totally didn't know I was listening, I went to ask Cecil if he was going to dump me and he said no, he wants to keep seeing me."  
"Mmm sweet!" Marcus smiled. "You better keep it real quiet or whatever. We won't talk," Marcus pointed at Jake and himself, "but better make sure Kevin doesn't find out." Jake nodded his agreement.  
"I know, Cecil said we have to keep it secret and I heard Mr Harlan tell him if anyone caught him with me he'd lose his job and go to prison, although Cecil told me he wouldn't be sent to prison because I'm over sixteen. After he said he still wanted to see me, I kissed him. Properly, this time."  
Marcus laughed. "Wait, you kissed him before? You never told us that!"  
"Yeah, no, I was scared to. It was when he dropped me off in Dana's street. I kissed him real quick and ran away like an idiot."  
Jake finished putting his things away and joined his friends lounging on his bed. "What did Mr P do when you kissed him?"  
Carlos grinned. "He kissed me right back. He's gonna text me later and tell me where and when I can meet him. Um, I might need you guys to give me an alibi."  
Marcus shrugged. "Mmm whatever, say you're here and we'll back you up."

===============

Later, Carlos lay in bed, thinking over the day and disappointed by an evening of continued silence from his phone. Finally, almost midnight, it buzzed in his hand..

 _Hey Carlos, can I call you?_  
_… No, my aunt will hear if she's still awake but I’m in my room so I can text._  
_I couldn't call, had to meet Mr H but I can’t stop thinking about you._  
_… I have been thinking about you too_  
_Can I see you tomorrow after rehearsal?_  
_… Yes. I can say I’m going home with Marcus and Jake._  
_Will they give you an alibi?_  
_… Yes, I asked._  
_How much do they know?_  
_… Just that I want to meet you._  
_Good, don't tell them any more than you have to._  
_… Okay. They won't talk._  
_Be careful anyway, lovely Carlos, I don't want anything to stop us from being together._  
_... Where will we go?_  
_My place? Food and a movie?_  
_... You can explain your love of westerns!_  
_Neat!_

============

Wednesday dragged for Carlos. He was distracted, nervous all day, his anticipation building until rehearsal. He entered the theatre and looked around. Dana was there, organising everyone. Jake and Marcus bickered over the lighting, Maureen and Leann scowled at a spare script while Kevin stood on stage by a microphone and practised saying _He-e-ey friends!_ in his creepiest voice, making Hiram giggle. Cecil was nowhere to be seen. Carlos's phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out, apologised to Dana's scowl.  
"Sorry, I'm turning it off."  
Carlos read the message, smiled and switched the phone off.  
_I'm here but staying out of sight. Meet me 6pm outside library in town._

After helping to tidy up, after seeing Marcus and Jake to agree a story, Carlos caught a bus into town and went to the library. He checked out a book and sat on the steps outside to read it. Just after six, Cecil's car pulled up by the kerb. Carlos brushed down his jeans and ran to get in. He smiled a greeting. "Hey!"  
"Hey. Ready?"  
"Yeah." Carlos sat hugging his bag on his lap.

The drive was short. Cecil parked in a marked bay behind a small apartment block. They got out and Carlos followed Cecil upstairs and into his apartment.  
"Want a tour? It'll be real short!" Cecil laughed and pointed. "Living room, kitchen over there, my bedroom and the bathroom is through the bedroom." Carlos stood in the living room, holding his bag.  
Cecil smiled. "You nervous?" Carlos nodded. "It's fine. If you change your mind about being here, just say and I'll call you a cab." Cecil walked over to Carlos, took his bag and dumped it on the floor by the side of the sofa. He put his arms around the teenager. "Is this okay?" Carlos nodded. Cecil stroked Carlos's back. "You are really tense. What's bothering you? Second thoughts? I'll order pizza and we can just hang out if you want."  
Carlos let out the breath he had been holding. "I'm worried that I will screw up, you'll laugh at me or something. I have never... I don't know what to do."  
Cecil held Carlos tight and kissed him. "Oh honey, you can't get this wrong. There is no wrong or right here. Come with me." Cecil took Carlos's hand and led him into the bedroom.

===============

Cecil stood with his head against the inside of his front door, listening to footsteps on the concrete stairs, the cab door slam and the car pull away. He checked his phone, he knew there would be calls and messages. He'd heard it buzz on the kitchen worktop when he emerged from the bedroom to refill their glasses, and turned it off. He grinned, thinking about how giggly and talkative the boy had become after a couple of glasses of wine. 

Cecil turned his attention to his phone. Two missed calls and three texts. All from the same person.  
_Hey CP I told the guys you were sick. Get better soon x_  
_Pick up! You ok?_  
_You done it yet?_

He smirked at the third message and sent a reply.  
_Yeah I did it. He's fine, he understands. See you tomorrow._

He wandered back to the bedroom, phone in hand, thought over what he had done. Cecil lay down, curling around the space Carlos occupied so recently. He sat up after a minute and tapped the screen.

"Hi Cecil!"  
"You still in the cab?"  
"Just getting out round the corner from my aunt's so I can't really talk. Thanks for the fare."  
"Can you listen? You don't have to say anything. I wanted to tell you how wonderful you were tonight. So much more than I hoped for! Carlos, I was worried that you would be frightened away if I pushed you for too much, or if I was reluctant, you might get put off. But you were so completely perfect! Aah... you look so grown up in your plaid shirt and jeans, but underneath... such beautiful smooth skin, so responsive, so eager to learn. I'm still buzzing from the things you let me do! Am I babbling? Ha! You probably think I finished the wine."  
Carlos giggled down the phone but did not speak.  
"Okay. I'm sorry I teased you a little about the stuff you've never done. It was mean I guess but I wanted to persuade you to try things out. You liked what we did? I looked after you okay?"  
"Yes!" Carlos replied, closing his eyes, feeling something wild uncoil in the pit of his stomach as he remembered the sensations of the older man touching him so expertly.  
"Mmm you want to do it again? I have more to show you, my sweet, lovely boy. Will you let me?"  
"Yes," a little louder, surer.  
"Neat! Oh, ugh. Can't believe I said that. Goodnight, my love."

Carlos turned the phone off and stuffed it deep into one of the pockets of his bag. He walked the short distance home dreaming of being loved.

===============

 _Hi Jake, I'm home now_  
_... Tell me everything! Marcus is waiting to hear too._  
_He took me to his place. I was real nervous!_  
_... More!_  
_I said I was afraid I'd make a fool of myself._  
_... Did you? Is that why you're home? Are you ok?_  
_I'm fine! Better than fine. He held me and kissed me and..._  
...  
...  
_... OH COME ON!_  
_took me to his bedroom and..._  
_we played a stupid card game that made me giggle. I think he played to lose because_  
_he lost his clothes real quick._  
_... You work fast! Ha!_  
_He's hairy! Oh my glowing cloud I wanted to touch but he wouldn't let me at first_  
_... Why? Isn't that the point?_  
_He said it wasn't fair if I still had clothes on so I took them off. I was embarrassed_  
_because I'm kinda skinny and I had a massive boner._  
_So did he but still._  
_... Marcus says mmm yeah how big is his dick._  
_Tell him to mind his own business! I didn't ask to measure it!_  
_Funny how penises aren't all the same. I've only ever seen mine._  
_And now his. Mine is bigger._  
_... Marcus says yours is bigger than mine too so I hit him with his freaky old Fur by._  
_Ha! Is he ok?_  
_... The Furby made a weird clunking noise. Marcus is fine._  
_Why does he even have that creepy antique? I hate the way it stares at me when I sleep over._  
_... And back to YOUR story!_  
_We kinda stood looking at each other for a minute_  
_Then I stroked his chest hair and he pulled me onto the bed and we made out._  
_It was VERY nice. Real soft._  
_... Details! Marcus says did you, y'know, whatever?_  
_Hey! When did Marcus see my dick?_  
_... He's giggling and says he'll tell you ONCE YOU FINISH YOUR STORY!_  
_No._  
_... It was when we all slept over in Marcus's room. You had a boner when you got up to go to the bathroom and you must have thought we were asleep because you didn't bother hiding it._  
_Could've ducking told me!_  
_... We were both speechless with wonder at the sight._  
_Oh duck off!_  
_... Your story now. Did you duck him?_  
_Ha ha. We touched each other. He told me to relax and stroked me everywhere. I was aching!_  
_... Nice!_  
_I swear one breeze over my balls and I'd've been finished._  
_... Mmm. Marcus gets me to that state. Fucking frustratingly lovely. Don't tell him I said that._  
_He told me what he wanted to do to me and I came just at the thought._  
_I was so embarrassed! He laughed but not in a nasty way._  
_He cleaned me up and we made out for a while until I was ready to let him._  
_... Hang on..._  
_OMFGC! Jake! I can't believe you sent me that._  
_... Marcus says is Mr P's P bigger than that._  
_I'm deleting that rn_  
_... Marcus says can you guess whose it is._  
_Shut up!_  
_... he wants photographic evidence._  
_Not gonna happen._  
_... So what did MrP's P want next?_  
_Ha! You know that thing you and Marcus didn't do?_  
_... Oooh?_  
_Yeah we did that._  
_... DETAILS NOW ALL THE DETAILS!_  
_too much to text. I'm tired, need sleep._  
_... CARLOS you tease!_  
_See you tomorrow._  
_... COME ON!_  
_night x_  
_...Marcus says he loves you and hates you all at once. Night x_

Carlos smiled at the display. He lay back in bed with his phone hidden under the covers, replaying the day to himself, thinking over Cecil's gushing phone call. He grinned to himself and woke his phone up again.

_You asleep?_  
_... not yet. I'm in bed though. You should be too!_  
_I am in bed. Did you mean all that stuff you said?_  
_... yes! Go to sleep!_  
_I'll try. Goodnight lovely man x_  
_...goodnight my sweet boy x_


	12. Role Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a typo in here somewhere, one word with a letter missing to make a different word. Can't bloody find it.

On Thursday morning, Carlos was buzzing. He struggled to restrict himself to everyday conversation topics with Jake and Marcus in morning tutor time. Mr Peters asked Carlos if he was okay. Carlos grinned and replied, "Fine, I'm fine. How are you today?" but Mr Peters just smiled and mumbled something. Carlos showed Jake the text message he received the previous night from Cecil and their good morning messages from just an hour earlier. Jake punched his arm.  
"Who'd've thought it! The shy, never-been-kissed science nerd with the _Star Trek_ obsession gets there before the couple who've been together for _ever_. You are a legend."  
Carlos laughed. "I was so nervous! Don't wanna talk about it in school, though. He said we have to be real careful nobody finds out."  
Marcus nodded. "Mmm yeah. Doesn't seem, y'know, fair that you can't have an older boyfriend in school."  
"Yeah, " Jake added, "if you were seeing some _other_ guy nobody would even care. I don't see the problem."  
Carlos shrugged. "He said the rules are different for teachers. It means we have to have secrets. It's kind of exciting. I get a weird feeling in my gut, adrenaline surges cause a shunt and--"  
"Skip to the end." Marcus feigned a yawn.  
"I get butterflies when I see him because I want to touch but I know I daren't even make eye contact or I will giggle and blush."

Drama was not on Carlos's timetable and he did not see Cecil all day. Maureen scolded him in cooking when he sat staring into midair instead of slicing onions. Mr Harlan was not impressed but asked Maureen to back off. Carlos sighed and apologised. At the end of the lesson, Mr Harlan asked Carlos to wait.

Carlos waited, hanging around the door with his bag over his shoulder. "Did I do something wrong, Mr Harlan?"  
Mr Harlan smiled. "No, you seem distracted. It's not like you. I wanted to ask if you were okay, that's all."  
Carlos frowned. "I'm fine. Mr Peters asked too. Should I be concerned about something? Has something happened that I don't know about?"  
Earl looked Carlos in the eye. "I hope not, Carlos. Look out for yourself, okay?"  
"Uh? What do you mean?" Carlos's eyebrows sat high above wide eyes.  
"Just what I said. Be careful. If something feels like it's not right, then it's probably wrong."  
Carlos frowned. "Can I go now?"  
"Yes. Bye, Carlos."

============

 _Does someone know about us?_  
_... Why do you ask?_  
_Mr Harlan and Mr Peters both asked if I'm ok today_  
_... They think I dumped you last night._  
_Oh! I didn't tell them anything. Should I have acted upset?_  
_... No, you did good! I'll see them both later and ask them not to mention it again._  
_When can I see you?_  
_... I'll plan something. Maybe Monday night?_  
_That's so many days away!_  
_... Be patient, Carlos, we have to be careful and act as if we're not together!_  
_I know, I just want to see you._  
_... Okay, tomorrow, late. Can you make an excuse?_  
_How late?_  
_... about 10pm?_  
_wow that is late!_  
_... Can you come? I'll call or text when I'm home. Bring overnight things._  
_I will come when you call._  
_... good boy x_

================

Carlos's thumb paused over the contact icon for a second before he called. He looked out of his bedroom window to the street below for advance warning of his aunt's arrival. He smiled at the voice on the other end of the call.  
"Hi Carlos, guess what Jake replaced your contact picture with on my phone?"  
"I dread to think. It better not be your di--"  
"It totally is. I'll make him, y'know, change it back or whatever."  
"You realise I will never sleep over at yours again unless I have full pyjama coverage?"  
"Hah! You coming home tomorrow for homework or whatever?"  
"Yeah, can I? Uh, I have a favour to ask."  
"Jake's here, I'll put you on speaker. JAKE! How do I... oh!"  
"Hi Carlos, you're on speaker now."  
"Can I ask you guys to cover for me again?"  
"Mmm yeah, whatcha need?"  
"I need to come round for homework, but leave late. I got invited to sleep over."  
"Ooh! You need us to swear by the nebulous luminosity that you were snuggled up here with us all night?"  
"Yeah, Jake, something like that."  
"No problem. So tomorrow night, you come home with us, you tell us ab-so-lutely _everything_ you did with you-know-who yesterday, you call a cab when he calls you and on Saturday sometime you call us with the next instalment of gossip we're not allowed to talk about?"  
Carlos laughed, in the background he heard Marcus sniggering. "Yeah."

=========

On Friday morning, Carlos packed overnight things into his bag four times before he was happy with his choice of spare underwear and pyjamas. He left a note for his aunt and set off for school. The day crawled until rehearsal time. Carlos almost jogged to the theatre, stomach dropping and legs restless.

Someone hissed his name from a doorway. He stopped, turned, scowled.  
"Kevin? What do you want. Don't we have rehearsal? Ugh. We have to kiss on stage."  
Kevin shrugged. "Yeah. Get over it. Can we talk for a minute?" Kevin glanced behind him into the classroom. "In here?"  
Carlos sighed. "Sure. Whatever." He went into the room and sat on a table opposite Kevin.  
"You're not going to want to hear this but you're not the first to turn his head."  
"Well duh, he's older than me and my observations indicate that he has experience--"  
Kevin grinned nervously. "Shit. You know exactly what I'm talking about. You've actually done it. That was fast! Just wait--"  
Carlos almost shouted. "You mind your own business!" He dropped his voice to a murmur, stood and leaned close to Kevin. "If you start spreading anything I swear I'll--"  
Kevin sneered. "You'll what, tell Ms Mallard I'm picking on you because you're letting your drama teacher fuck you? Go ahead. I was over him before you even arrived. You're far more his type than I ever was."  
Carlos grabbed Kevin's shirt. "What, exactly, do you mean?"  
Kevin sniggered. "Oh, a show of dominance! He won't like that at all. No, you're a good boy who does as he's told. Has he asked you to role play for him yet?"  
Carlos let go and stepped back. "role play?"  
"You'll see. I was going to report him but I think I'll let you find out for yourself."  
"Say what you want. Nobody will believe you."  
Kevin scowled, stood and straightened his clothing. He beamed his brightest smile at Carlos. "Come on, don't wanna be late for rehearsal. You better not have had the garlic bread at lunch."

==============

Marcus and Jake teased Carlos about the show.  
"Mmm yeah! Looks like you and Kevin kissed and made up or whatever."  
"That was real convincing. I still think you should have had garlic. Or raw onions."  
Carlos laughed. "That would've been funny but Mr P asked me not to."  
"Oooh, he's gonna kiss you later!" Jake grabbed Marcus and kissed him. "Mmm can't do this if you stink."  
"Uh, guys, we still have homework. Marcus, what's Unmodified Sumerian for _The porters dropped their kegs and ran?_ " Marcus scratched his head for a few seconds and spoke. Jake wrote carefully in wedge shaped script. Carlos shook his head. "Can I let you guys finish my Sumerian fiction and I'll do your chem?"  
Jake nodded. "Sure. Then you're going to tell us about Mr P."  
Carlos grinned. "I shouldn't, he asked me not to tell anyone."  
"Mmm yeah, but this is _us_ not _anyone,_ right?" Marcus leered at Carlos. Carlos laughed.  
"Okay, fine."  
Two pairs of eyes stared expectantly. "Well?"  
Carlos put Marcus's lab book down. "He had a bottle of lube, smelled of strawberries. You sure you want detail?"  
Jake nodded. "Yes please, I want to know exactly what happened."  
"Okay. This is going to get... anatomical, right? You're not going to get all giggly are you?"  
Marcus grinned. "Hah! Definitely not promising that."  
Carlos rolled his eyes. "Alright. First he made sure I was comfortable. I was real nervous! He held me and talked to me and stroked me for a while. All over. That was nice."  
Jake and Marcus glanced at each other and smiled.  
"Then he put on a glove like the blue ones Dr Esposito wears sometimes, said to hold still and put lube on his hand. He warned me it would be cold and rubbed it around my... you know."  
Jake laughed. "Carlos, you're a scientist. You can use words. He put lube on your asshole." Carlos blushed. Jake moved and patted the space on the bed between himself and Marcus. "Come up here. Close your eyes and talk."  
Carlos sat between Jake and Marcus, hugging his knees. Marcus put an arm around Carlos's shoulders. "Mmm, you know why we want so much detail?"  
Carlos sniggered. "Because you get off on it?"  
Jake laughed. Marcus shook his head. "No, well okay yes, a bit. Jake, can I tell him?"  
"Might as well give him a laugh."  
"Mmm yeah. You said you liked it. We want to know what you liked so we can try it on each other later."  
Carlos giggled. "You want me to write instructions like for a lab class?"  
_"Anal 101"_ Jake covered his face. "I can't believe we're asking you to tell us how to have sex! I am so embarrassed."  
Carlos grinned and hugged Jake. "Okay I'll tell you. Step one: collect the following equipment..."

=============

After saying _goodnight, good luck and text us_ to Carlos, Jake and Marcus retuned to Marcus's room and frowned at each other.  
"Mmm. Yeah."  
"Think I know where we went wrong."  
"Mmm yeah! Wanna, y'know, try again? But--"  
"But this time I'll put my fingers in you first?"

==============

"Hey Ceepee, you not drinking tonight?" Earl smiled and clapped Cecil on the back of his shoulder. Cecil smiled.  
"No, I brought my car. I don't feel like having a hangover tomorrow."  
"Ugh, don't get all grown up on us now!" Earl laughed and sat down. "Hi John, Hi 'Chelle. Another Friday already. Shit."  
Rochelle laughed. "Time is an illusion, an accident of your perception. John, you agree?"  
John shrugged. "All I know is my kids are growing up real fast. At least they will be able to help out on the farm soon."  
The friends discussed the economics of farming for a while and the necessity of a second income, independent of drought. Eventually John went to the men's room and Rochelle went to the bar. Earl laid a hand on Cecil's forearm and leaned across their corner of the table.  
"So you dumped the kid? He seems to have taken it well."  
Cecil shrugged. "There wasn't much to say. Just that I knew how he felt and that it would be wrong for us to act on it. He understood."  
"What did he say?" Earl spoke under the hubbub of conversations in the bar.  
Cecil leaned in and spoke in a voice only Earl would hear. "He said he was seventeen and could do what he liked, that having an older boyfriend would be okay if it wasn't a teacher and it was nobody else's business who he liked. I told him the rules are strict for teachers and it just couldn't happen."  
Earl raised his eyebrows and blinked at Cecil. "I thought you'd go for a more direct approach like you did with Kevin. Huh. I guess this way worked. You get out of it without crushing his ego I guess. He's not been around you as much? What about drama club?"  
"Now Leann and Maureen are writing and Dana is directing, I can keep out of the way. Remote supervision."  
Earl laughed. "From the staff room coffee machine I bet!"  
Cecil grinned. "No! I have some sense of responsibility. I hang around backstage so I can hear what's going on and appear if I'm needed."

Rochelle returned with two beers and two sodas. John appeared and said it was raining. Rochelle made a face.  
"Cecil, if you're driving can I have a ride home? Leave these two alcoholics to their drug of choice?'  
Cecil nodded. "Sure. When d'you want to go? It's only nine fifteen but I'm tired. Long week."  
"Yeah." She held up her glass. "After this one?"

By nine thirty Rochelle was in Cecil's car asking awkward questions. Cecil parked outside Rochelle's place, sank his face into his hands and turned to look sideways at her.  
"You too? Does everyone know about that kid's stupid crush?"  
Rochelle laughed. "Pretty much. That time you came to my lab to borrow some sciencey things to use as props, he almost dropped his burette when he saw you. Glad he recovered, those things are expensive. His friends teased him without mercy until he threatened to shove a pipette-filler somewhere it would never see sunshine again."  
Cecil laughed. "I made it clear that a relationship between a teacher and a student is wrong and I do not want to be fired and sent to prison. He understands."  
Rochelle put her hand on the door handle. "That's one way of putting it. The _get lost_ approach went wrong for you before. Want me to reinforce the message if I overhear any gossip?"  
Cecil smiled. "If you like, but lay off Carlos. He's already had Earl and John on his back. I expect he wants not to talk about it any more."  
"Sure. Thanks for the ride home. See ya Monday."  
Cecil watched Rochelle go into her house then took out his phone.

_Hey sweetie, where are you? I can pick you up now._

==============

Carlos grinned as Cecil's car pulled up by the corner near the Vansten residence and the passenger door opened. He got in.  
"Hi!"  
"Hi too, been waiting long? You got rained on!"  
"Not long, am I getting your car wet? Sorry."  
Cecil laughed. "It's okay. Let's get you home and dry."

At Cecil's apartment, Carlos used the shower and put on his pyjamas. Cecil changed into sweats and lounged on the sofa.  
"Come here, sweetie, sit with me. Want to watch TV for a while?"  
Carlos nodded. Cecil took his hand, guided him over to sit on his lap. Cecil handed Carlos the remote. Carlos switched the TV off and turned his attention to Cecil. Carlos smiled. Cecil looked at him, wide eyed.  
"Ooh! you don't want to watch TV, do you?"  
Carlos shook his head. "Cecil, I want to--"  
Carlos choked on his words as Cecil's hand flew up and covered his mouth. Cecil shook his head.  
"No, nonono, don't say you want it yet. Uh, Carlos, I kind of like it when I have to persuade you, when I have to work for it. Can you do that with me?"  
Carlos raised his eyebrows, brought a hand up to pull at Cecil's hand, still clamped over his mouth.  
"You want me to pretend that I don't want you to fuck me?"  
Cecil grinned. "I love to hear you talk like that too. Yes, pretend you're nervous and shy like you were on Wednesday. Make me be extra nice to you. Tell me no a few times before you give in."  
Carlos shrugged and smiled. "I guess that would be okay. I wanted to ask you to teach me how to su--"  
Cecil's hand stopped Carlos's words again.  
"Don't tell me you want it! Pretend you don't, let me make suggestions and act all shy again. It's just a silly role-play."

Carlos froze at the words spilling from Cecil's mouth. He closed his eyes. Cecil removed his hand from Carlos's mouth, stroked his hair and face. "You okay, sweetie?"  
Carlos nodded. "Yeah. Uh, when you want me to play-act that I'm saying no, what if I really DO mean to say no?"  
Cecil blinked. "Oh, umm, we can just hang out if you like or I'll call you a cab. We don't have to do anything if you're scared."  
Carlos backtracked. "I want... I mean... " he giggled nervously. "Oh you know what I mean, I think!"  
Cecil grinned. "I think I do."

================

Carlos woke warm and nude and alone. He could hear signs of life from the kitchen. Carlos got out of bed, put on his pyjama pants and wandered through to find Cecil making coffee.  
"Hey, good morning, Carlos! Want coffee?"  
Carlos nodded and smiled. He accepted a mug and leaned against the doorway to drink it, watching Cecil potter around his kitchen. Cecil smiled at him. "Hmm, not quite awake yet are you? That's so cute! Come here."  
Carlos walked over and put his mug down on the worktop. Cecil stroked Carlos's hair and kissed his neck, making Carlos giggle and try to squirm away.  
"Mmhmmhmm. Oh no you don't!" Cecil held Carlos tight, grinding and making him gasp.  
"Uh, Cecil? I should probably go soon."  
"Okay. Want to have some fun first?" Cecil pulled at the cord of Carlos's pyjamas, loosening the waistband and slipping a hand under the thin cotton.  
Carlos giggled again and twisted away. "I should get ready and go home. Usually I get back around nine to help my aunt."  
Cecil's hand explored further. "Oh I think I can persuade you to stay a little longer." Carlos whimpered and held Cecil's hand still through the fabric. Carlos felt Cecil's stubble rough against his cheek. "Feels to me like you want it. Will you be a good boy for me now?"  
"What if I really don't want to?"  
Cecil laughed. "You are so perfect, Carlos. I promise you'll like this. I'll make it real quick if you're worried about being late. Come on."  
Cecil steered Carlos through the bedroom and into the shower, losing his pyjamas to gravity somewhere on the journey.

=================

 _Hey I need to talk to you both, can I come round later?_  
_... Sure! Marcus wants to say thank you_  
_What for?_  
_... we had a very nice time together after you left_  
_You did it?_  
_... yeah! You?_  
_Last night was nice._  
_This morning was weird._  
_He asked me to do something._  
_I need to talk to you about it._  
_Or Kevin._  
_...WTAF!_  
_I'm p confused_  
_... Marcus says where are you and we'll come get you._  
_No, I'm shopping with my aunt, she's trying something on._  
_... OK call or text when you can._  
_... Or show up, we'll be here._  
_... knock before going into Marcus's room if the door's closed_  
_gtg_

============

Carlos asked to go out on Saturday night but he was needed at home. He asked again on Sunday but he couldn't be spared. It was Monday morning before he got to see Jake and Marcus and there was no time to talk over his concerns. At lunch, Carlos searched the canteen and saw Kevin with Dana and Leann. He walked over. Kevin smiled brightly.  
"You looking for me? Need an extra rehearsal for that scene?"  
"Kevin, can we talk? About... something?"  
Dana and Leann looked at each other, picked up their trays and left. Carlos sat.  
"Carlos, friend, I have nothing to say to you." Kevin's smile remained fixed to his mouth.  
Carlos searched his eyes for understanding. "Kevin, please. You said he'd ask about role-play. What did he ask you to do?"  
"Why would I want to talk about that and get called a liar again? Not my problem." Kevin dropped the smile and leaned close to Carlos. "If this all blows up again my folks are moving me to Desert Bluffs. Keep your fucking mouth shut so I can graduate from this hellhole."  
Carlos sighed and closed his eyes, willing himself not to cry. "Kevin, please. I need to know. He said he likes it when I resist. He asked me to role play--"  
Kevin's voice was barely audible even to Carlos a foot away. Carlos read the shape of the word on Kevin's lips and nodded. Kevin pulled Carlos up by the arm, walked him out to the picnic benches, gave him to Marcus and Jake and disappeared into the main building opposite.

Marcus put his arms around Carlos and held him, Jake swore. "What did that sick fuck say to you? You know Kev's a liar. Don't listen to him!" Carlos shook his head.  
"Be okay in a minute. Hmm. Okay."  
Marcus ruffled Carlos's hair. "Wanna go somewhere and tell us all about it?"  
Carlos nodded and they went to the workshop and sat around the corner of a workbench with Carlos in the middle. Marcus kept an arm around him, Jake took his hand. "Come on, talk."  
Carlos took a deep breath. "I think Kevin was telling the truth. At least some of what he said might be true."  
"Shit! Carlos, are you sure?"  
"No," Carlos shook his head. "But Kevin told me things HE asked him to do that he also asked ME to do and how would he know that? If it wasn't true?"  
Jake tugged at Carlos's hand. "Have you asked Mr P about it?"  
"No. I don't dare in case he thinks I'm accusing him." Carlos sighed. "Ugh this is awful."  
Marcus put his head on Carlos's shoulder. "You know you have to ask him, clear the air or whatever."  
"Yeah, but I don't know how to bring it up."  
"Mmm yeah, send him a text. Now."  
Carlos nodded and took out his phone.  
_did you ask Kevin to role-play rape too?_

================


	13. Caught

Cecil almost dropped his phone. "Ugh, gotta go sort something out for tonight's rehearsal. See you later." He stood up and left the staff room.  
Earl frowned. "You think he's okay? Been acting a bit funny since Friday."  
"Huh, can't blame the man for giving up drink now and then." John shrugged. "Maybe he's stressed about letting the kids run the show."  
"Yeah, probably. Young Carlos still acting like nothing happened?"  
John thought for a moment. "He was real quiet this morning. I mean _real_ quiet. Maybe Cecil's words sunk in or something."  
"Huh. I'll keep an eye on him this afternoon. Might ask Maureen if she can get anything out of him." Earl got up too. "Duty calls. Got a class of teenagers making dishes on the theme of _flambé_ next. Might need a spare fire extinguisher.

Cecil reached his office and closed the door behind him. His heart thumped as he read the message again and his mouth dried.  
_No! Why do you ask?_  
_...I need to talk about it but don't wanna make you angry_  
_Do you think I'm lying to you?_  
_...I don't know any more_  
_...I'm real confused_  
_...Please don't be angry with me_  
_Oh honey I'm not angry! Talk later?_  
_...ok_

Cecil slammed a hand down on the desk surface, rattling his pen-pot and making his laptop whirr slowly to life.

============

Earl stood watch over his class, aware of the locations of the fire extinguishers in the kitchen area. Carlos sat out until Earl made him join Maureen at the little stretch of worktop allocated to them. Earl watched them work. Maureen gave instructions, Carlos measured and mixed, Maureen tasted and checked and teased Carlos about having to kiss Kevin.

"I wrote that bit specially for you." Maureen shot Carlos a mischievous glance. "Leann loved it so it stayed."  
Carlos shrugged. "It's really no big deal any more. We kissed before, remember? And Friday's rehearsal was fine."  
Maureen sniggered. "Yeah we all thought so too. Gross! I wanted to throw up. Mr Palmer looked real pissed off." Maureen beckoned Carlos closer and whispered. "Does he get jealous if he sees you kiss someone else?"  
Carlos almost choked on the raisins he was nibbling on instead of weighing out. "Jeez, Maureen! Does everybody know my personal shit? Who told you, Jake? Marcus? I'll kill those guys!"  
Maureen laughed. "No! I was fishing and you totally took the bait." She leaned in and whispered again. "So tell me or my imagination will fill the gaps. Is it a thing? You and Mr P?"  
Carlos shook his head. "You can't say anything! Please don't tell anyone. Gonna go weigh what's left of these."  
As Carlos turned to use the scales they shared with the bench behind him, Maureen waved at Mr Harlan, pulled a face and nodded. Mr Harlan nodded once back in acknowledgement.

Earl watched Carlos from a distance for the rest of the afternoon. The practical session went without any unauthorised pyromania and the students sat down to evaluate their work. Carlos shuffled and looked around, glanced under the bench, frowned at his lap. Earl pounced.  
"Carlos! You may not have your phone out in lesson time. Hand it over and collect it at the end of class." Mr Harlan stood in front of Carlos with his hand outstretched. Carlos huffed. "Carlos, right now you are not in any real trouble. Give me the phone and that's the end of it. Refuse and you make things worse."

Carlos rolled his eyes and handed over the phone. Earl pocketed it and marched to his office to lock it in a drawer. He took the device out and examined it to check it was off. His fingers clicked a button as he rotated it in his hand. The screen woke up and Earl read the message displayed on the lock screen.

_Cecil 3.10pm today: Hey my lovely boy, am I pushing you too far, too fast? Sneak backstage during rehearsal if you can x_

Earl locked the phone away, sent one text from his own and returned to the class. Maureen kept her head down, scribbling in her notebook. Carlos sat with his head in his hands. At the other end of the school, Mr Peters read his text message.

_Come to Cooking room asap, summon Lauren if you can, don't tell Cecil._

===========

The lesson ended. Earl dismissed everyone except Carlos. Carlos stood up.  
"Mr Harlan, may I please have my phone back? I'm sorry I looked at it in lesson time."  
Earl smiled at the boy. "You will get it back. I have asked Mr Peters, you know, your form tutor, to join us and bring Ms Mallard. Carlos, do you know why I did that?"  
Carlos sat. His voice wavered. "Oh."  
Earl sat near Carlos. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"  
Carlos sank his head into his hands again. John waited by the door, Ms Mallard beside him. Earl signalled to them to stay quiet and out of sight. Carlos, muffled through his hands, sobbed.  
"I don't want to get him into any trouble!"  
Earl waited for Carlos to settle, handed him some paper towels.  
"What happened, Carlos?"  
Carlos took a couple of deep breaths.  
"I love him. I can't help it. I want to be with him, but..."  
Earl waited.  
"...but I don't want to do what he wants me to do. I want him to love me too but not... not that..."  
Earl smiled. "It's okay, Carlos. Remember I said if something didn't feel right it was probably wrong? You don't have to do anything you think is wrong. What is it that bothers you so much?"  
Carlos groaned and hid his face. "I'm embarrassed to tell you."  
"Who can you tell? A friend" Carlos shook his head. "What, not even Jake or Marcus? You tell them everything!" Carlos shook his head again. "Okay. You can tell me and it's fine. I promise I'll just listen, I won't do or say anything."  
Carlos dried his eyes again. "Kevin knows. He wants me to role-play a rape scene."  
"In drama class?" Earl asked, choosing a carefully neutral tone. "With Kevin? That would be pretty intense."  
Carlos made brief eye contact. "No, not in class. At his place. With him."  
Earl beckoned John to come in and sit with Carlos. He retrieved Carlos's phone from his desk and gave it to Lauren.

==============

In the theatre, Dana yelled at everyone to get in place for rehearsal. "Carlos is late. Where is Carlos?"  
Maureen yelled back. "Might be in detention. He got in trouble with Mr Harlan."  
Dana rolled her eyes. "You'd think one of the lead characters would have sense not to get detention on a rehearsal night. Kevin, you ready for a walk through? Maureen, stand in for Carlos, no you don't have to kiss Kevin."  
The theatre doors swung open. Ms Mallard looked around. "So sorry Dana, can I please speak to Kevin for a minute?" Kevin frowned and jumped down from the stage.  
"Am I in trouble?" Ms Mallard shook her head.  
"No, Kevin, I need to ask you a couple of questions in my office. Meet me there. Dana, where can I find Jake and Marcus?"  
Dana pointed up to the booth above the tiered seating. Ms Mallard nodded and left the theatre.

Backstage, Cecil reeled backward from the force of Earl's fist in his face. He landed on his back on the floor.  
'YOU FUCKING MONSTER, CECIL!" Earl spat words through his angry tears. "I ACTUALLY LOVED YOU!" Cecil tried to get up but Earl kicked him down again. "Stay on the fuckING FLOOR!" Earl paced a few steps left then right as far as the narrow area allowed. "I can't fucking believe I fell for your lies too. I thought I KNEW you. I thought you were just naive. I, oh fuck you'll laugh at this, I thought we had something, Cecil! You and me, eventually. Fuck it. Fuck YOU!" Earl kicked a plastic chair so hard it skittered into the wall. He was visibly shaking, waving his arms around to punctuate his sentences in the air. "There are some things. You. Just. Don't. Do. You cold, calculating, manipulative bastard, Cecil, have you any idea what you've done to those kids? First Kevin and now Carlos? Have there been more? How many? How many more have you fucked? HOW MANY?"

Cecil felt blood trickle down his face. "Earl, Earl it's not like that. I loved them." He sat on the floor, not daring to try to stand. "I showed them things. I never did anything they didn't want me to do. Carlos was almost begging me to fuck him." Earl made as if to kick Cecil again but faltered, shook his head slowly. "I've known you since we were kids, Cecil. Turns out I didn't know you at all. Those times I covered for you, gave you the benefit of the doubt, took your side, and you were lying to me all along. How could you do it? How do you justify what you have done?"

In the theatre Dana, Leann, Maureen and Hiram stood with their mouths gaping, staring at each other. Mr Harlan and Mr Palmer went quiet when three police officers arrived and asked Mr Palmer to go with them. Dana shrugged and shook herself.  
"People, I don't think we can run the show this week. I'll ask the Erikas to put on a dance recital instead and we can do a new show in two weeks' time."

==============

Several hours later, still in Ms Mallard's spacious office, Marcus threw his arms around Carlos. Carlos stood with his head on Marcus's shoulder.  
"Y'know, sorry about all this, whatever."  
Jake took Carlos's hand. "So Kevin wasn't lying. Huh."  
Carlos sighed. "He said his folks will move him to Desert Bluffs."  
Marcus squeezed Carlos once. "What about your folks? Will they move you away?"  
Carlos shrugged. "I told my ma and my aunt that I want to stay here. I'm getting decent grades so they said yes as long as I don't hide anything from them again."  
Jake stroked the back of Carlos's hand. "They took him away in handcuffs! You got to go to court?"  
Carlos didn't raise his head. "Probably not. They wrote down a statement from the stuff I told them. Mr Peters was real kind and helped me check it over before I signed it. They got my texts and phone log too. He told me to delete all my texts but I kept them. I liked reading over them again."  
Jake thought for a few seconds. "Shit. You keep all your text conversations with me too?"  
"Yep."  
Marcus suppressed a snigger.  
"Explains why they didn't ask us too many questions. Just asked about which times we gave you an alibi."  
"Guys, I'm real confused about all of this. I feel bad for getting him into trouble but when I think about what he did... Ugh. I thought it was me he liked. He made me feel like I was special, worth something, but--"  
Marcus stroked Carlos's hair and kissed his temple. "You're, y'know, worth plenty to us. Your aunt let you sleep over tonight?"  
Carlos shook his head. "She says you guys can come home with me if you like but she wants to know where I am twenty-four-seven from now on. I think I am grounded until prom night. Uh, you are going to come with me, right? I don't want to be on my own tonight. She said we can phone out for food."  
"Mmm yeah, we're not leaving you alone for the next y'know, forever."  
"Whatever?"  
"Hah. I know what I said."


	14. Five years later

“Hey Carlos? Carlos, you there?”  
Jake sniggered at the groan from the room on the right. He pushed the door open and went in, opened the curtains and the window, shook the lump under the blankets.  
“Carlos, you have lab-class this afternoon, I checked your timetable. Come on!”  
Carlos groaned but sat up clutching his head. Jake disappeared and returned with a bottle of Gatorade and two painkillers. He grinned at his friend.  
“Good date last night? Here, this will help. I’ll make some hangover food. Get in the shower, you’re gross!” Carlos grunted but accepted the painkillers and the drink with a nod. Jake retreated to the kitchen. He lurched with his arms out in front of himself. “It li-i-ives!”  
Marcus laughed. “You sure?”

Twenty minutes later, fresher and awake, Carlos sat with his room-mates eating leftover pizza. Marcus watched him, staring without embarrassment, a slight smile on his lips. Carlos ignored the attention. Jake ruffled his hair. Carlos ducked too late.  
“So-o-o… good date last night?” Jake asked for the second time.  
“Huh. It was okay as far as I remember, which is maybe to the start of the third bottle of wine. Guess it went downhill after that. I got a message.”  
Carlos pushed his phone across the table to Jake. Jake opened Carlos’s messages and read out for Marcus.  
_You’re a real sweet guy, can we be friends?_

“Aw, Carlos, honey. You’ll find someone, y’know, right for you or whatever.”  
“Yeah. Gonna stop looking.”  
Jake moved to Carlos’s side of the table and hugged him. “You’re just looking in the wrong places. Someone will turn up.” Jake looked over at Marcus, who nodded.  
Carlos sighed. “I want to find someone who can put up with my obsessions, listen to me rant about… stuff… accept that I have issues and not push me and just _be there_ you know? Is that so difficult?”  
Marcus took Carlos’s hand and murmured, “Mmm. Wonder where under the glow-cloud you’ll find someone like that.” Jake shook his head at Marcus and frowned for a second. Carlos didn’t notice.  
“It’s the same every time. I meet someone, we go out for coffee and a chat, maybe a kiss to say goodbye. Then we go out for a drink, hold hands, make out a little and I panic. He’s all I can see. I freeze and they say something really crass or stupid like _relax, just go with it, don’t you want to have fun?_ which is EXACTLY the kind of thing he said. It was five years ago! Shouldn’t I be over it? I give up. Nobody gets it. I _know_ it's not my fault but I _feel_ like it is. They think I can be fixed. Nobody understands how hard it is.”  
Marcus sniggered, “or isn’t,” leaned over the table and kissed Carlos on the forehead. Carlos retaliated with a light slap on the back of Marcus’s head.  
“I might as well stop dating. I get nervous and I drink too much and perfectly nice people decide not to see me again because I don't want to leap into bed with them right away. I’m bored with it.”  
Jake and Marcus rolled their eyes at each other.  
“Mmm yeah, you sleep with us, sometimes.”  
“That’s different,” Carlos laughed. “You don’t expect anything more than _don’t hog the covers_ and it’s only when you fall out and aren't ready to make up already and one of you needs a hug, or if we have guests who need my room. I'll go steady with science from now on.”  
"Oh!" Marcus sat upright. "There's a thing, a letter, whatever for you. Jake?"  
Jake pulled an envelope from the letter pile on the worktop and passed it to Carlos. The scientist felt the weight and texture of the paper for a moment before opening it neatly. Marcus watched Carlos's face light up as his eyes scanned the words. Jake read over his shoulder and stifled a shriek.  
"I got funding from _Vansten Scientific_ if I want to take up a Ph.D. studentship! They will provide fees and a living allowance, accommodation and a budget for materials! This is so awesome! You know what this means? Guys? Guys? I can finally invent and perfect my device to quantify and qualify the user's level of personal imperilment, my—"  
"DANGER METER!" Three voices in sync and three giggles.

Carlos had a great afternoon in the lab. He worked on the set project and, under his lab book when the professor's attention focused elsewhere, he worked on designs for one of his many inventions and texted Jake, barely noticing the man with the microphone wandering around and asking questions. 

_Did Marcus pull strings to get me this?_  
_... He says no, he just got you the forms and told his mom you're an inventor_  
_I am a scientist too!_  
_... Marcus says he was saving his influence in case you needed it but you didn't_  
_I might have to travel, meet other scientists_  
_... But you'd come back?_  
_Of course! I belong here!_  
_...gtg x_

====================

Jake gave Marcus a hard stare over his economics textbook.  
"Did you ask your mom to give Carlos a job?"  
"Mmm nope," Marcus shook his head. "Didn't have to. Mom likes him, said I should keep clever people close."  
"Your mom letting you loose on the family firm anytime soon?"  
Marcus sighed. "Ugh, she said I have to be an intern or whatever first. Probably in accounts. Hah. Sorry babe. You'll have to intern with me."  
"Makes sense to learn how money behaves." Jake countered, closing his books. "Let's clear up, Dana's coming over later."  
Marcus smiled, looked up at Jake. "Mmm yeah, with Leann? Can we persuade them to stay the night?"  
Jake laughed. "Don't you think Carlos will get suspicious? We should just tell him."  
Marcus shook his head. "No, he'll think it's, y'know, weird."

======================

Carlos got home late and buzzing. He blustered through the apartment door.  
"Guys?" Hearing no answer, Carlos pushed open the living room door and trilled, "hi honeys I'm ho-ome. Fuck! Sorry, Hi Dana, I didn't know you'd be here!"  
Dana laughed. "Hi Carlos, lovely to see you too. Marcus wanted wine and he insisted Jake went with him to check the labels say what he thinks they do."  
"It's great to see you. Finals soon?" Carlos dropped his bag by a chair, looked around at the tidied room then picked his bag up and put it out in the little hallway.  
"Ugh don't remind me. Marcus invited me to have a night off studying. Is that okay with you? Jake said you wouldn't mind."  
"It's fine. Leann coming too?" Dana nodded. "Maureen?"  
"No, she's real busy. I got her an internship at the radio station, she agreed to cover for me tonight on condition I copyedit something for her. She's doing great. Says hello. You should call her sometime."  
Carlos smiled. "Sure, I will. I'll go tidy up my room for you."

As Carlos left the living room, Dana called after him that Jake had everything organised. Sure enough, Carlos's room was cleaner than it had been since the last time Dana stayed over and there was a sensible, navy holdall on the bed. He put his bag in the bigger bedroom. His overnight essentials were already on the bed with a note in laboured, disconnected writing.  
_dont hog the cuvrs_

Carlos smiled and returned to the living room and sat. "What's new with you?"  
Dana smiled. "I have news, but not about me. You remember Kevin?"  
Carlos's face fell. "Yes. He reminds me of... stuff."  
Dana reached out and took Carlos's hand. "I hear from him from time to time. Kevin's folks moved him to Desert Bluffs and he never graduated high school or went to college, but he got a great start in their local radio station after some official heard his voice at an amateur dramatic society production. He has his own show! It's in the graveyard shift but it's a start."  
Carlos forced a smile. "That's really great! Tell him... tell him..."  
Dana squeezed Carlos's hand and let go. "I will, Carlos."  
Carlos nodded.  
"He still struggles too, you know, with what—"  
The front door burst open and Marcus yelled, "He-ey look what I, y'know, found!" Leann came into the living room, smiling and clutching a notepad, “just in case I find any news”.

Leann and Dana were good company. Carlos amused himself by refilling everyone's glass but his own and only pretending to drink, holding his glass, raising it and putting it down but never actually drinking. Jake watched and grinned, jerked his head toward the kitchen. Carlos made an excuse of needing to see if the white in the freezer was cold enough, Jake followed him "to help".

Carlos giggled at the laughter coming from the living room. Jake opened the freezer and removed the Chablis. "Sober?" Jake cocked an eyebrow at Carlos.  
"Mm-hmm, I learned by watching you at Marcus’s folks’ winter party." Carlos grinned back at Jake. "I can't face ethanol after last night. Ugh. You are expert at pretending to drink, pretending to be drunk and sobering up at a snap."  
"You are too kind. Umm. About tonight—” Jake stood, Chablis in hand, slight frown on his face.  
"What is it? You two have not fallen out again have you? I swear if you have you are both sleeping alone on the floor." Carlos wagged a finger at Jake. Jake laughed.  
"No! Not at all. Look, I want to tell you something but Marcus doesn't want to say in case it goes wrong. So you need to help me out." Jake sat at the kitchen table. Palms flat on the surface. Carlos sat opposite.  
"You need me to figure it out and back off if I don't like where I think we’re going?"  
"Yeah."  
"Something to do with you and Marcus and me?"  
"Yeah."  
Carlos frowned. "Am I not pulling my weight? Is it because I'm messy?"  
"No! No, that's fine." Jake took Carlos's hands across the table.  
"Okay, not chores. Good." Carlos feigned a shocked face and sniffed his own armpit. Jake laughed.  
"Not that either. We all get a little ripe but we all know where the shower is."  
Carlos smiled. "All hail the glow-cloud. Is it to do with classes?"  
Jake shook his head.  
"Did my rent get behind?"  
Jake shook his head. "No, not that and if that's all it was he wouldn't care."  
"Huh." Carlos rubbed his thumbs across Jake’s knuckles. Jake watched the movement of Carlos's hands across his. "But it is something to do with our living arrangements."  
Jake nodded. Carlos let go Jake’s hands, his jaw dropped and his face reddened.  
"Shit! You want me to move out! I can, but give me a few weeks, right? I have exams and stuff, don't make me move until they’re over. I'll find somewhere—“

Jake moved to the seat beside Carlos and put his arms around the man.  
"No, no, no, no you idiot, not that! Oh sweet baby glow-cloud, not that! You belong with us. Do you hear me? You, me and Marcus. Together."  
Carlos felt his pulse slow in Jake's embrace. "Okay, you both want me to stay. My rent is up to date and I'm reasonably hygienic. There's a problem with the three of us living here but you don't want to tell me"  
Carlos felt Jakes smile and the breath from his words against his neck, and shivered. "Yeah, that’s the puzzle. Solve it, scientist!"  
Carlos smirked. "Ha! The only thing left is that you both want to sleep with me but you can't agree a schedule." He waited for a snigger and a denial.

Jake looked away. Carlos stared at the table.  
"Oh. Umm... Oh."  
Jake sat back, one arm still around Carlos's shoulders.  
"We all sleep together sometimes, all three of us. Marcus and I thought it would be nice to do that more. If you want to."  
Carlos frowned. "Are you suggesting... do you mean... uh?"  
The kitchen door opened and Marcus's face appeared.  
"Jake, I miss you. Bring wine or whatever. Carlos, you look as if... Oh Jake, I said don't tell him, he'll freak." Marcus came in and picked up the bottle of Chablis. He gave it to Jake. "Go look after our guests."

Jake left and Marcus sat in his place. "I wasn't gonna say anything. I like what we, y'know, have."  
Carlos replied, "me too. It feels comfortable, I like sharing a room with you both sometimes. But I don't..."  
Marcus waited but the end of Carlos's sentence was in no hurry.  
"But you don't think of us in that way?"  
Carlos glanced at Marcus but returned to study the table top. "You have each other. I don't want to ruin that."  
"Oh honey you can't. We talked about this, a lot, Jake and me. You keep us together. There've been a coupla times, hah, y'know, we might've fallen out or whatever, for real. But you stopped us. That time you talked Jake down after he thought I was hitting on Hiram?"  
Carlos breathed out a gentle snort. Marcus continued.  
"Or that time we weren't speaking and you lectured us on the importance of communication until we bonded over begging you to Please. Shut. Up!"

Carlos's face flickered with a smile.  
"Fine. But what if you two want to, you know, and I'm there?"  
Marcus laughed. "We've done _you know_ with you in the room before. Does it, y'know, bother you?"  
Carlos shook his head. "No, not the stuff you've done. Listening to you both trying not to wake me up was kinda cute. But what if you want to, y'know..."  
"Fuck?"  
Carlos nodded.  
"We don't, y'know, do that. There's too much prep. Too messy. Ugh, even if we're real careful with a spare towel and gloves we still end up having to change the sheets. I like not having to plan."  
"Oh?"  
Marcus sniggered. "Can you imagine Jake? _If I do the laundry on Friday so there are spare sheets and towels, buy more gloves and wipes when I go shopping on Saturday and you pick up some of the right kind of condoms and lube, maybe we can fuck on Sunday but not too late, we have to get up right after to clean up properly so nobody has to sleep on a shit-stained sheet._ Mmm nope not for us. Honey, you've seen everything we do together."  
Carlos laughed. "Okay that image will stay with me a while. We should go through and be sociable."  
Marcus caught Carlos's arm as he stood up, and hugged him. "If you say yes, you don't have to join in. But you don't have to, y'know, not join in. Or whatever."

========================

Leann and Dana, buzzed from the alcohol, discussed their future careers. Dana said she was graduating but didn’t know what to do next. Leann still had a year to go of her journalism degree and knew she wanted to own the news.  
“I will print everything. Everything! People have a right to know whatever they want to know.”  
Jake raised his eyebrows at this assertion. “Are you sure? What if there are things someone doesn’t want everyone to know? You know, private information.”  
Leann persisted. “Nothing should be private. No secrets. We should all be able to find out everything we want about anything. Just think – if every detail of your life is available, and so is everyone else’s, you’ll never be judged or blackmailed because information has no hold over you. I can’t criticise you for how you live your life if you know all about my failings too. And imagine if someone wanted to commit a crime but couldn’t hide it? Would they still be able to do it? Take, f’r example…” Leann thought, brow furrowed in search of a point to illustrate her opinion. “Carlos! Carlos, if you had known that Mr P had affairs with students before he came on to you, would you still have… Carlos?”  
Carlos banged the door behind him. Dana facepalmed. Jake sighed and went after Carlos. Marcus grumbled, “Mmm yeah, nice work, Leann.”

Jake found Carlos standing in the hall. He steered Carlos into the room they would be sharing, closed the door and waited, silent, behind him. Carlos snapped, “I’m fine.”  
“Okay.”  
Carlos shook out his shoulders and arms. “Sorry. Really, I’m fine. I just need a moment.”  
“No problem.”  
“Ugh, I probably would have.” Carlos put his hands over his face.  
“What?”  
Carlos half-turned. “What Leann asked. Even if I had known I was the latest in a long list. He convinced me I was different.”  
“Mmm.”  
“It’s not that he touched me, it’s that I was taken in so completely. I trusted him.”  
“So did we.”  
“Now nobody gets to be close to me.”  
“We noticed.”  
“Except you two.” Jake put a hand on Carlos’s shoulder. Carlos turned and stroked Jake’s hair. He held Jake’s head and kissed his forehead. Jake put his arms around Carlos’s waist and felt the weight of Carlos's arms on his back as he leaned against Carlos. Marcus found them standing in each other's arms a couple of minutes later. He smiled.  
"Hah! Sweet. Can anyone, y'know, join in?" Carlos opened his eyes and smiled at Marcus. He held out one arm. Marcus joined the huddle. "They went to bed. Leann is pretty drunk and Dana is furious with her."  
Carlos sighed. "Should I--"  
Two voices intervened. "NO!" 

================

Carlos lay in bed with an arm across his chest and a weight on his shoulder. He kissed the top of the head resting there. Jake, breathing slow and deep. The door opened and closed, another person clambered into bed on Carlos's other side and spoke in a low murmur. _Mmm, they stopped arguing. Hope they're okay._ Carlos raised his arm and Marcus settled into a position that mirrored Jake's. Marcus angled his head up to kiss Carlos's jaw, slipped a hand down Carlos's stomach, and whispered, _Wanna play "don't wake Jake?"_ Carlos giggled, Jake shifted and sniggered.  
"Marcus, you woke Jake already and I never take advantage of drunks. Go to sleep."


End file.
